The first day of school
by DeFrankie
Summary: It's Henry's first day of school and Emma is waiting nervously to pick him up. So nervous that she gets noticed by a certain brunette. Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story! It's already finished, I'll try to post 1 to 2 chapters per week. Let me know what you think :-)**

Emma checked her phone for the fifth time since she had arrived at the gates of Storybrooke Elementary. She would have sworn school ended at half past three, only to conclude she was, except for one other mom, the first parent to arrive. After checking her emails, she had quickly deducted this was one of those days school ended at three forty five, so she had another fifteen minutes to spare, which were creeping by excruciatingly slow.

With five more minutes to go, she noticed more and more parents arriving. Emma was very happy about that, because the other mom had been looking very creepy at her for the entire time. Now that there were more people, she felt less like she was about to be stalked and killed.

"First day?"

Emma looked up from her phone to find the person who seemed to be asking her a question. She noticed the brunette next to her and nodded.

"Is it that obvious?"

"There's only one person who's that early at the gates", the brunette said, nodding her head to the creepy mom, as Emma had decided to call her.

"Yeah, I thought they ended at three thirty today, and I was scared to be late on Henry's first day. She was here before me, though. That's really early. What's her deal anyway?"

"Nobody knows. But she's always first and rushes to be first at the classroom to collect her kid."

Emma just nodded, not really knowing where to go from there.

"So your kid is Henry? He must be in Roland's class. That's my son", the brunette seemed to ignore Emma's obvious awkwardness. "My name is Regina", she offered her hand, which Emma shook.

"Emma Swan", she introduced herself.

This I can do, she thought to herself.

"So when did Roland start?" she asked the other woman.

"Already in september. He must be a little older than your Henry. He loved it the minute he started school. How did Henry's first drop off go?"

"Rather good, I suppose. He's used to going to a nanny when I'm working, so aside from some nerves, he was fine. Eager to learn, that one."

"Wonderful", the brunette smiled. "Some of the kids have so much trouble adapting, it's very sad to see them cry every morning."

Emma nodded again and was about to ask another question, when they could hear the bell ring.

The gates opened and Creepy Mom was already inside before it had opened fully, as Regina had told her before.

"Do you know the procedure?" the brunette asked her.

"No, not really, but I figured, how hard can it be to get your own kid back?" Emma tried to joke.

"Not that difficult, I suppose", Regina smiled. "Follow me, I'll show you the way."

They followed the mob of parents inside. It was harder than Emma had expected, because they had to follow a certain path before they could get inside. Nothing to difficult though, so she probably would have figured it out by her own. Still, she was happy to have Regina there to lead her.

"Mommy!" she heard her little boy scream when he noticed her and a big smile broke out all across her face. His teacher had the biggest trouble to keep him inside the classroom and from storming out into her arms. She finally let him go when Emma entered the room; who noticed Regina had let her go in first

"Hey kid", she smiled, ruffling his hair. "How did it go?"

"Yes!" he answered, not very good with answering questions yet.

So in search for a real answer to her question, she picked him up and looked his teacher.

"He did really good, Mrs Swan", she provided, already used to first-time-parents.

"Miss", Emma corrected automatically.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. He joined in quite quickly and has already found a buddy to play with", she said, pointing at a little brunette boy standing close to them. Regina was helping him taking of his backpack.

"Looks like our boys are going to be the best of friends", the brunette smiled, gesturing at her son who was talking undisturbed about his day and his new friend.

"Looks like it", Emma smiled, and she could actually say she was happy about it. At least it isn't Creepy Mom's kid, she thought. Regina looks like a fun person to hang out with.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Roland. Bye Henry", the teacher said, ushering the kids and their moms out of the door.

"Bye Mrs Mary", Roland said.

Henry simply waved, but did so very enthusiastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Swan", Regina said. "Bye Henry."

Again the enthusiast waving.

"Bye Regina, thank you for helping me collect my kid", Emma smiled. "Bye Roland."

The little boy's focus was already elsewhere, and Regina could only smile in apology before walking towards her car.

"Well, my big little prince", she said to her son, "since you're a big boy now, I think we'll have some ice cream for a snack, what do you think?"

Henry started screaming from excitement and bouncing up and down in her arms.

"I'll take that for a yes", she laughed and headed for her own car. "Let's get home then."

A little while later, Emma was watching her son eat his ice cream. The two - and a half! - year old was getting it everywhere, but she couldn't find it in herself to scold him for it. He was getting so big so quickly, she felt like time was flying by. It looked like yesterday when she was walking around with him on her arm, because he had this fase where he wouldn't sleep while lying down quietly. The hours of humming lullabies and cuddling him close would soon be just a memory, with her big boy almost big enough for a real bed. He was fully potty trained, only needed diapers at night, and could eat by himself. Very soon he wouldn't need her anymore.

Emma shook her head. He just had his first day of school, you idiot. He's not moving out yet, she thought.

And with that thought, she decided she'd just enjoy him trying to eat his ice cream, now that he was still her little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The sugar rush caused by the ice cream had left the little boy's body soon, leaving him barely awake on the couch watching his favorite cartoons. Emma was cooking their dinner, keeping an eye on her son. She smiled as she saw him hugging the pillow closer to him and somehow the blanket was covering his legs right now. He was imitating her, how she sat on the couch, after a tough long day of work.

Dinner was a challenge. Barely able to keep his eyes open, Henry didn't want to eat his peas, something he would love to eat any other day. At some point Emma gave up, opting instead for giving him a quick bath before getting him ready for bed. The bad seemed to give him a little bit more energy, and his bad mood soon disappeared along with the water sloshing over the side of the bad. She dried his brown curls while playing peek-a-boo and enjoyed the shrieks of joy and the laughter coming from the little boy.

A little while later they lied side by side on the couch, Henry nursing the bottle he still drank before bedtime. The only part left of him being a baby, aside from his diapers at night. Emma enjoyed the cuddles she'd get while he was drinking it, so she was reluctant to give it up. Instead she indulged him, and indulged herself of the five minutes of peace in their hectic life. It were the few minutes everyday when no one needed to hurry up, when no one needed to get things done, when they could just _be_.

After those rare minutes of peace, the struggle to get teeth brushed would start. Somedays Henry would allow her to brush them easily, other days he would refuse to open his mouth or bite down hard on the toothbrush, not letting go. Tonight seemed to be one of the first type of evenings, he was too tired to struggle anymore. Emma read him a short bedtime story and turned of the light, the little boy already dead to the world.

As usual, Emma had left most of her housekeeping for when Henry was asleep. Being a single partner, she opted to give her boy all of the attention he deserved when he was with her, not having someone else to provide him with that while she was busy tidying and cleaning. It also meant her time alone at night would consist of at least an hour of doing exactly that, before she could have some time to herself. It was tough, but she wouldn't want it any other way. Henry's dad had been very clear that he didn't want anything to do with him, leaving even before his son was born.

Having her household back in check and all of Henry's chaos controlled, Emma dropped down on the couch with a big sigh. She still had some emails to check before she could go to work, and she needed to check in on the progress of her latest project. A beer in hand she started her computer, determined to finish it quickly, so she would still be able to watch another episode on Netflix of her new favorite show before going to bed.

First she opened her project. It was advancing, the program still running its course, so there was not much she could do about that right now. She continued by opening her inbox and deleting the spam she always got. It left her with five new mails, three from potential clients asking an estimate of price, one from Henry's school and another one from one of her clients asking her to build another program for them. She started with answering the last one, asking for more details so she could make them an estimate of the hours it would take. Next she put the three potential clients in a separate folder to work on tomorrow. The email from Henry's school she kept for last. It warned the parents that they had found lice in some of Henry's classmates' hair and asked to check her kid's hair regularly. She sighed, making a mental note to get special shampoo at the pharmacist tomorrow.

After a final check of her project, Emma closed down her laptop and turned on the tv. She still had a little bit of time before she should really go to bed, so she turned on her Netflix.

***SQ***

Emma's neck felt very sore, when she woke up. She must have fallen asleep on the couch, because Netflix was paused, asking if she was still watching the show. Her alarm was blaring next to her and she hurried to turn it off. It would become one of those mornings, she thought, while stretching out all of her limbs. A quick hot shower would solve the soreness, before she woke up her little boy.

"Slept well, mommy", he smiled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his little hands.

"Did you sleep well, kid?" Emma echoed. "You're going back to school today."

A big smile took over his sleepy face. It was contagious, as it was mirrored on his mother's.

"Henry go school", he smiled. "Henry big boy."

"You're a very big boy, champ", Emma agreed. "Let's get you ready."

She picked him up and opened the curtains with him on her arm. The sun was already shining, and the little boy smiled again.

"Sun awake", he said. "Sun awake."

"The sun is awake", Emma echoed, before turning around and heading downstairs.

Another sacred moment was when she was having a cup of coffee, Henry next to her with his cup of apple juice, watching cartoons. Another few minutes of peace before their hectic day. As soon as his cup was empty, Henry came for a hug before starting to play with his toys, the cartoons long forgotten. It was for Emma the signal to start preparing him for school and herself for the rest of her day. Making his lunch, packing his snacks, she couldn't imagine one of her foster parents ever going through the effort. But she wanted everything for her boy, so she shook her head and continued with putting on his clothes and getting them both presentable. The choice of shoes gave way to a little crisis, Henry insisting on the red ones instead of the blue ones, even though they were way too warm for a sunny day. Emma opted to pick her battles wisely and so her little boy got his way. I'm spoiling him, she thought, but dismissed the thought quickly. Letting him choose his shoes to get him to school in time wouldn't make him a spoiled little brat. She had raised the most amazing, kind boy so far, and this incident wouldn't change that.

"Let's go", she said, picking up Henry after securing his red shoes on his feet and putting on his jacket. "Time to go to school!"

Henry's enthusiastic reaction made her entire day, and it hadn't even started yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving Henry behind was never easy, but it helped that he was liking the kindergarten teacher a lot. He was a smart kid that loved to learn, so she knew that he would love going.

While leaving for her car, she saw a familiar brunette struggling to balance a small boy and a big box of Tupperware, a balancing act she seemed to be about to lose.

"Here, let me help you", Emma quickly came to her aid, taking over the box.

"Oh, thank you", Regina smiled, looking quite flustered. "I'm sure you just saved Roland's birthday treats."

"Well happy birthday, little man", Emma smiled, offering the boy a high five, which he gladly accepted. "I already thought there was something different about you today. You look so much bigger."

The wide smile appearing on his face must've been hurting his cheeks, and he was glowing with pride.

"I'll help you take this very important package inside then", Emma smiled at Regina, who returned the smile.

Careful not to let Henry see her - she didn't want to cause any drama - Emma handed Regina the box after she had put Roland on his feet. She was about to turn around and go home, when she heard someone call out her name.

"Miss Swan, wait up", Regina tried to catch up. "Thank you for helping me just now. That would've definitely turned out to be a disaster, if you hadn't intervened."

"Don't mention it", Emma shrugged. "I know how hard it can be to hold a little boy while trying to do other things at the same time. They're no babies anymore, and they most definitely won't sit still."

"Let me thank you anyway", Regina said. "You're probably already late for work because of helping me, but can I buy you a cup of coffee sometimes?"

Emma was completely taken aback by the offer. She normally didn't do friends or people, and others seem to pick up on that vibe real quick. But it was different with Regina, and she found herself wanting to spend time with the brunette, much to her own surprise.

"Actually, I'm my own boss, so I don't have anywhere to be or anyone to answer to. I would love to go right now. That is if you don't have a job to go to, of course. I mean…"

Stop talking, she chastised herself. Now Regina would most definitely not want to go have coffee with her anymore.

"Right now? Why not?" the brunette seemed to ignore her embarrassing talking. "I'm a stay-at-home mom, my laundry won't run away because of one cup of coffee."

Emma let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled.

"Good, I know a place nearby that sells great coffee", she said.

"Let's go then", Regina smiled.

***SQ***

"So a stay-at-home mom?" Emma asked once they sat down and one of the waitresses poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Since we had Roland, it felt like the right thing to do", Regina said. "I'm used to it now. But you're your own boss, what do you do?" she asked, and Emma felt that Regina didn't want to talk about that part of herself, so she let her change the subject.

"I'm an ethical hacker. Companies pay me to try to hack into their systems and give them tips to improve them", Emma explained.

"That's sounds really nice", Regina said.

"The best part is that I can do it from home, so I can adapt my hours to when Henry needs me", Emma nodded. "It's basically a program I once wrote that I have to run. It was a lot of effort to built it, but now it does all the work for me and it's enough to hack most regular systems. Only the big companies like banks need my attention to get into."

"I'm going to pretend I understood anything you said just now", Regina laughed, and Emma found that she didn't mind. "It does sound really great, especially if you can be with Henry so much. I'm sorry if this is too forward, but where is his dad? I heard you stressing the Miss part of your name yesterday with Henry's teacher, so I couldn't help but wonder."

"It's not too forward", Emma said. "He left, even before Henry was born. Never heard from him since."

"Can't you find him? With your hacker skills?"

"I can, but I don't want to. I don't want anybody in my life or Henry's who doesn't want to be in it in the first place. I don't need him to raise my son, or to support myself."

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself down, because she felt herself getting irritated.

"I'm sorry, Neil is still a touchy subject. He left me to fend for myself, and people still assume I can't do it on my own, even though I've proven it so many times by now."

"I'm sorry to have asked", Regina apologised. "It's a heavy subject for a first time having coffee."

"Does that mean there are going to be more occasions on which we have coffee together?" Emma asked, teasing.

Regina's face turned beat red.

"I mean, I'd like to", she shrugged, trying to hide her face in her hands. "Oh my god, look at what you've done now, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be", Emma smiled. "I would love to have coffee with you another time, I'm just not used to people wanting to hang out with me more than once."

"I can't imagine why they wouldn't", Regina said, peeking out from behind her hands.

"Well, we've not even really started on our first cup. Maybe you'll change your mind", Emma winked, finding herself really hoping the brunette wouldn't.

After that, conversation flowed easily. Having a kid about the same age does that to people, but they weren't always talking about their sons. Regina talked about the other moms at school and how most of them were really weird or overprotective of their kids. They talked about Creepy Mom, who Emma was happy to find out gave Regina the creeps as well.

"So for Roland's birthday present", Regina started. "I was thinking of buying him a puppy?"

Emma nearly choked in her coffee.

"You what?!" she coughed.

"He's been asking for one for a little while now…"

"A puppy? Regina, are you serious? For starters, that's going to be one though present to beat for the next fifteen years. And he's not even old enough to really take care of it. You would have to do it all by yourself."

Regina shrugged, smiling.

"I spoil him too much, don't I? I just thought it would be fun for us both, having a new friend."

"What does your husband have to say about it?" Emma wondered out loud.

"He doesn't really care", Regina answered evasively.

"You know what, give him a toy, you know those robot toys? And I'll be your friend", Emma offered.

Regina blushed again.

"That's quite an offer, Miss Swan. Are you sure you want to make such a commitment?"

"Absolutely", Emma nodded and took another sip from her coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been talking for quite some time, until Emma had noticed how late it was and had excused herself, she really had to start working to be able to finish in time to pick up Henry. She did ask for Regina's phone number, which the brunette had loved to give her.

Regina was walking home, lost in thoughts and smiling, thinking about her new friend. No one had ever offered to be her friend, let alone so quickly and without knowing who she was, but the blonde hadn't even hesitated. She loved how carefree the other woman seemed to be, being her own boss and taking care of herself and her son. Not so judgemental, as most mothers at the schoolgate were. Or creepy, like that one mom.

She was still smiling when she arrived at home, but her smile quickly faltered as she noticed her husband's car in the driveway.

"You're home late", was what she was greeted with.

"I had an appointment with the hairdresser, didn't I tell you?" she lied, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell the difference if she had really been there.

"You didn't. Now come here and fix me some coffee. I've been waiting for almost an hour for you to come home."

Regina sighed and set to her assigned task. She hadn't expected him home from his trip so early, and given his mood, something must have gone bad. So she knew better than to ask how his trip had been, and just served him his coffee.

"Here you go", she said, and he gripped her wrist tightly as she put down the cup.

"Don't ever go away again without telling me about it", he hissed, letting her go again after she nodded.

"I'm sorry, Robin", she said, fighting back the tears caused by the pain in her wrist. "I'm going to go upstairs now and clean the rooms."

She fought to not just run out of the kitchen, away from a man she didn't recognize anymore.

Safe in her room, Regina inspected her wrist. It was sure to bruise, so she would have to remember to wear long sleeves in the house, so Roland wouldn't notice. Her phone buzzed, indicating a new message.

_Here, now you can contact me as well. Your new friend._

My only friend, Regina thought, smiling sadly.

It hadn't always been like this. She had been a popular girl in school, with her best friend Mal, always up to something. People liked up to her, teachers told her she was going places, and she had dreamed of one day becoming the mayor of a sleepy little town. Her mother hadn't approved, but her father had supported her through thick and thin, so her mother had kept quiet and had left her alone.

Everything had changed when her father became sick. Cancer. Six letters, one word, the end of her world as she knew it. He died rather quickly after his diagnosis and that had left Regina alone with her mother. She had pushed Regina towards the son of a business associate of hers, and at first Regina hadn't minded. Robin Locksley was a kind man, a little older than her, but always a gentleman. He had this rough look over him that contrasted his fancy suits and fast cars, and Regina had found herself liking the edge. He had promised her the life she dreamed of, and not knowing better at eighteen years old, Regina had agreed marrying him before heading of to college.

The college adventure had lasted a total of five months. Her husband needed her at home to take care of him, her mother had insisted, and Robin hadn't contradicted her. So Regina had come home, and she never went back to school. Her friendship with Mal died down, because Robin always had plans when she and Mal wanted to meet up. He had told her she was a bad influence on her, made her a bad wife, and that she should focus on him, not her. And Regina had listened.

She had always listened. The only time she had dared to contradict him, was when she found out she was pregnant and he wanted her to get rid of it. She had kept her foot down, threatening to leave him, expose him. It was the one fight she had picked, and the one fight she had won.

But instead of starting other fights, she had kept quiet and obeyed his every whim. It had kept Roland safe, a boy who was most of the time ignored by his father, but not her. Robin had clearly never forgiven her for standing up to him, the little boy a daily reminder of that. He got more and more violent, keeping her under his thumb even more.

She wasn't allowed to go out, unless he knew where, when, and for how long. She wasn't allowed to work. She wasn't allowed to have friends.

Regina stared at her phone. If Robin ever found out she had spent the morning with Emma, all hell would break loose. She already hated herself for approaching the blonde the other day, for getting her into her mess.

But something had pulled her towards the other woman. A strong feeling that she couldn't place, but there was no denying it. She had wanted to talk to Emma so badly, and she was very glad she did it. This morning, having coffee together, was one of the best hours of the past four years, maybe even longer. And she was very happy that Emma had kept her promise to text her.

She couldn't deny herself this, not when she craved it so badly.

_Friend. That has a nice ring to it._

She would just have to be careful.

Robin could never know.


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee with Regina had left Emma with a bunch of conflicting and confusing feelings. She wasn't a friend-person per se, having only a few really good friends. She didn't trust people easily, but with Regina, she felt like she could. Even though she had sensed her lying to her a few times, or evading questions, especially when the conversation turned to her husband or her home.

Not that Emma could blame her. They were total strangers, after all, even though it didn't feel like that. And she herself had evaded some questions, especially when it came to Neil or to her childhood. Didn't need Regina to see her as the poor orphan kid just yet, when she already saw her as the woman that was left alone when pregnant by some guy.

Her phone dinged and Emma smiled, already knowing who it would be. She read the text and her smile grew.

_It does, doesn't it? I must admit, I'm no expert in this friend thing, so feel free to give me some pointers when I need them._

She put down her phone and looked back at her starting computer. It took a little while to get started, she should really invest in a new one.

Her phone dinged again.

_I'm no expert either. Let's find out together?_

Emma couldn't help but smile again when reading the text. She couldn't believe a woman like Regina wouldn't be able to make friends easily. Emma herself felt an irresistible urge to be her friend. She found her fascinating and fun to be with. Their conversation had never dulled, and hadn't Emma not looked at the clock by accident, she would still be there, talking to the brunette.

_Yes please._

Putting down her phone, she noticed her computer was ready for work. But her phone dinged again, and she couldn't for the world ignore it, so she picked it up again.

_Just so you know, I had a wonderful time earlier. I'm looking forward to doing that again soon._

Emma's face was starting to hurt from smiling and she decided to be brave for a minute, before all bravery left her.

_Come over with Roland after school. Henry will love it and I promise I'll figure out how to make cake by then._

The answer came immediately.

_I'll take care of the cake. See you after school._

Emma turned her phone on silent, determined to get her job done by the time she had to go pick up Henry. Her new friend would have to wait a little bit, even though she itched to check her phone.

She wondered how Henry would feel about this impromptu playdate. He was still at an age where he didn't really played with another kid, just alongside it. She hoped the boys would keep getting along, because she caught herself already imagining many more playdates in the future.

Emma shook her head and refocused on the task ahead.

***SQ***

It had taken a lot of willpower to keep the phone checking to a bare minimum for the rest of the day. Every time she did check, she couldn't help the little twinge of disappointment she felt every time she saw that she had no new messages.

When it was time to go pick up Henry, she arrived at the gates five minutes early. Creepy Mom was already in place, eyeing every other parent arriving. Emma only had eyes for one specific mom, but she couldn't see her yet. She felt disappointed, but that didn't last too long. After a minute or so she saw a familiar brunette approaching the gate, her smile matched by Emma when they noticed each other.

"No cake balancing act?" Emma asked.

"It's still in the car. I thought I'd just follow you home and you can help me with it there", Regina said.

"Sounds like a plan", Emma nodded. "Do you think the boys will be exited?"

"For cake? Always", Regina grinned, when the bell rang.

Creepy Mom rushed in, as usual, and the rest of the pack followed behind her at a slower pace. Emma made sure she stayed near Regina, even though she was super eager to see her little boy again. Another entire day without him took a lot of getting used to, especially when he was at a new place and she constantly wondered how he was adapting and what he was doing.

"Mommy!" the boys yelled in unison and Mrs Blanchard had all the trouble in the world to keep them from running into the busy hallway.

"Take it easy boys, your mommies will come in at any moment now to collect you", she tried, and failed.

In a joint effort, they pushed past her, into the waiting arms of their respective mothers.

"Henry!" Emma said, exhaling hard when the kid barreled into her body.

"Mommy!" he screamed again, at the top of his longues.

"Was everything okay? Was he good?" Emma tried to focus on her son's teacher, while picking up her boy.

"He was an angel, Miss Swan", the pixie haired woman smiled. "Roland as well, Mrs Locksley."

"Thank you, Mrs Blanchard", Regina said, having picked up her son as well.

"Ready?" Emma asked the brunette, who nodded. "Let's go to my place then."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina put her son in the car seat and tried to get his attention.

"Did you know, birthday boys get birthday parties and birthday gifts?" she asked when she finally had it.

"I'm a birthday boy!" Roland exclaimed.

"That you are, my little prince", she smiled. "And you are getting your present at your party."

"When is my party?" the smart little boy asked.

"Right now! We are going to have a party with Henry and his mom. Would you like that?"

"Yes!"

His excitement couldn't be contained in his small body anymore and he started bouncing up and down, even though he was strapped in.

"Well, let's follow them home then", Regina smiled before she closed the door.

She didn't know what car she would expect Emma to drive, but the small yellow Volkswagen bug that was waiting for her at the entrance of the parking lot had two very enthusiastically waving people in it that she already adored. She signaled that she had recognised them and started to follow the atrocious vehicle.

After driving for only five minutes, she noticed the other car turn onto the driveway of a small house. It had a small backyard, Regina could see the entrance of, and room enough for more than one car on the driveway. She parked her black Mercedes next to the yellow bug and got out of the car.

"I know it's not much", Emma shrugged, "but it is home."

"It's beautiful", Regina smiled, rounding her car to release a very excited three year old.

Henry ran ahead, once his feet touched the ground, to the left side of the house, where Regina had also noticed the entrance of the backyard.

"We could start the party outside?" Emma proposed.

Regina agreed.

"I think that's a great idea. Give the boys some space to run wild, after we give them the sugar", she nodded.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. "Will you show Roland our backyard? You know, no going onto the swing unless there's an adult present!"

"Yes Mommy!" the brunette boy yelled back, motioning his new friend to follow.

Expertly he opened the gate to the backyard and ushered the other boy in, before closing it again.

"I think he forgot we're supposed to follow", Emma grinned. "I'll go through the inside, if you don't mind following them through the gate. That way we'll have access to the kitchen from outside."

Regina just nodded her approval and followed the boys into the small backyard where they were already chasing each other.

She immediately noticed the swing hanging from the lone tree in the back of the garden and realised that must be the one Emma had been talking about earlier. There was a small set of outdoor furniture, two chairs and a small table, enough for the two of them.

The giant glass door slid open behind her, revealing a beaming Emma, looking at her son playing.

"They really do get along, don't they", Regina said.

"Lucky for us, or we'd only be able to hang out when they're at school", the blonde winked.

Regina couldn't fight of the smile forming on her face if she wanted, and she really didn't want to. Despite her situation with Robin, being with Emma made her feel free, she had already realised. It was a feeling she wanted to cherish.

"You have a wonderful backyard", she said.

"I'll give you the tour of the house later, if you want", Emma smiled. "I'm sure Henry will want to show his room to Roland."

As if they had felt their mothers had been talking about them, the boys ran towards the two women on the terrace.

"Mommy!" Roland exclaimed. "You promised me my birthday gift!"

"It's in the car", Regina smiled down at her son. "I'll go get it right away. Can you stay here with Henry's mom while I do that?"

Roland nodded, looking up at the blonde woman as if seeing her for the first time.

"Hi Henry's mom", he said politely. "Thank you for letting me have my party here."

"Well, aren't you a polite little boy", Emma smiled at him, getting down on her knees. "And you can call me Emma. Happy birthday, Roland."

"Thank you, Emma", he beamed, noticing his mother was already returning with two big boxes in her hands.

Emma was quick to help her by taking over the large one on top.

"That's Roland's present", Regina provided. "Happy birthday, my prince", she said as Emma put the box down on the ground so the little boy could unwrap it.

"Please tell me you didn't buy him that dog after all", the blonde whisper, causing a burst of laughter to escape Regina.

"I had no need for a friend now I have you, right?" she smiled at the blonde, when her laughter had died down.

"That's right", Emma smiled back at her, and only the excited squeals of her three year old managed to break the eye contact and the moment they seemed to be having.

"A soccer ball! Thank you, mommy!"

A little body crashed into hers, before running away again, holding the ball in front of it.

"Come on, Henry! I'll teach you how to play soccer!"

The two brunette boys ran away together, Henry doing his best to keep up with the slightly bigger boy.

"That's a great gift, and it will be easier to beat next year", Regina heard a voice very close behind her, as she was looking at her son.

She laughed.

"I figured I could always by him a puppy next year", she said, not turning around to face the other woman, but she could feel her presence.

It did weird things to her system, and she forced herself to take a step forwards before eventually turning around.

"What do you say about cutting that cake and getting some drinks out?" she offered, just now realising how closely the other mother had been standing.

"Sounds like a great plan", the blonde smiled. "Follow me."

It took about two hours for the boys to finally come down from the adrenaline of their playdate and the vast amounts of sugar they had consumed, and Regina was helping Emma cleaning everything up while the boys were watching some cartoons together.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Emma asked. "I'm not that bad of a cook", she smiled.

Regina really wanted to accept to offer, not wanting to go home yet. But she knew that if she didn't, he would be angry, and there would be hell to pay.

"It's already late, and Robin is home and will want to see his son on his birthday", she said instead. "Besides, both of those boys are going to have a very difficult evening, when the exhaustion will really take over, and one of those is enough. I won't let you having to cope with a second one as well."

"I wouldn't mind", the blonde said. "I wouldn't be alone with them, would I? But I understand. Go get your boy and go home, I can take it from here. Thank you for giving Henry such a wonderful afternoon."

Only Henry? Regina found herself wondering.

"And me as well, of course", Emma added, as if reading Regina's mind.

Regina felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I had a wonderful time as well, Miss Swan", she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Her afternoon really had been wonderful, but it quickly turned worse. When she turned around to go collect a nearly sleeping Roland off of the floor, Regina slipped. Emma was quick to catch her, but had the unfortunate reflex to try to steady her by grabbing her by her wrist. The one Robin had grabbed earlier. In a hiss of pain, Regina pulled her hand away, falling flat on her behind in the process.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, luckily quiet enough for the tired boys not to be alarmed.

She helped the brunette back up, careful not to touch that wrist again.

Regina's sleeve had ridden a bit upwards, revealing the now very dark bruise her husband had caused. She hurried to pull it back down, but to no avail.

"That son of a …" Emma started, but Regina quickly held up her hand to silence her.

"Don't curse in front of my boy, Miss Swan", she chastised her.

"I'm sorry. But that bruise on your wrist? I swear, Regina, …"

Again she interrupted the blonde.

"There's no need for swearing", she said firmly. "It was an accident, nothing bad happened, it's just a bruise. Let it go, Emma", she added more pleadingly.

The blonde raised her hands in surrender, but the anger and frustration were still very visible in her eyes. The brunette calling her by her first name for the first time had made her lose her resolve to stay on topic, so it seemed.

"It's not right, Regina", was all she said, before walking over to the boys, shaking her head.

Regina let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Emma was a very perceptive young woman, who had figured out instantly what was happening with Regina at home. Still she had respected the boundary the brunette had pushed on her, and she had let it go. For now, that much was obvious, but Regina could handle that. She was very grateful the blonde didn't push, didn't pry, didn't tell her what to do and what not.

She didn't need her to know it wasn't right. She knew that much already. A husband should be loving to his wife, not violent. Yet her husband was the latter, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Leaving him would get her in a whole other ballpark of trouble, and it would be worse than now, so she stayed. It would be more dangerous for Roland as well, so she couldn't leave. Not even when those green eyes looked at her with such fire in them, silently promising her to protect her against all evils, even though they only met a little over twenty four hours ago. Her savior, but there was no way she would able to do so.

And so Regina took in a deep breath and followed the other mother over to their sons, were she told her own to say goodbye and thank their host. Even tired ever the polite little boy, Roland did as he was told, before asking to be picked up and cuddling close into his mother's arms. She relished in the feeling for a second, before bidding their hosts goodnight and hearing the front door close behind her.

And then she was out in the cold, alone with her almost sleeping son. She was putting him in his car seat and buckled him in, when she felt her phone buzz in her purse.

_Be safe._

Emma.

Even while respecting her boundary, she still made sure Regina knew she was concerned over her wellbeing.

It caused her to smile, and the weight of the world to be lifted off of her shoulders for just a little while.

_I will. Thank you._

It was already past dinner time when she arrived at home, a tired boy and two boxes of pizza in her hands. She hoped Robin would agree with pizza for dinner, for the birthday boy's sake.

Her question got answered the minute she walked in and found her husband at the dinner table, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Daddy!" Roland exclaimed, and his features immediately softened a little bit, but not before shooting Regina a piercing glare.

"Happy birthday, little man", he said, accepting the hug that was offered to him. "Did you have a fun day?"

"Yes! I went to play at Henry's house and mom gave me a soccer ball! I thought Henry how to play soccer, just like you thought me."

"That's a good boy", Robin said. "So is this pizza I smell?"

"Yes! Mom let me choose, because I'm already three years old!"

Regina was very grateful for Robin to not kill Roland's buzz, and put the boxes down on the table.

"Roland, go wash your hands while I set the table", she said.

"Yes, mommy", the little boy said and ran away to the wash up.

"You're late", Robin said, not even looking at his wife anymore.

"There were a lot of people at the pizzeria", Regina offered.

"I was waiting here, hungry."

The tension was palpable in the room, but luckily that was the moment Roland chose to re-enter the room.

"All clean!" he exclaimed.

"Good boy", Regina said. "Here, a piece of pizza for my birthday boy", she said while handing him a plate.

She also put a plate in front of her husband and herself, and they ate in silence, only the chatter of Roland in between bites about his wonderful day disturbing the obvious tension.

It took a small fight to get the boy ready for bed, but eventually he was lying knocked out in his bed, wearing his favorite pyjamas. The birthday boy had a lot of demands before going to bed, and Regina had happily agreed to them all, desperate to avoid the confrontation that was surely about to happen once she would return downstairs.

Robin was waiting for her in the living room, an empty glass of what sure must've been whisky in his right hand. He was staring in front of him, lost in thoughts. Regina entered the room quietly, wondering if tonight would be different.

It wouldn't be any different.

She hadn't even sat down yet, when the empty glass went flying through the room, crashing into a million pieces against the wall. She winced, and shuddered at the obvious pleasure he had at scaring her like that.

"You were late. You should be on time, cooking a fresh meal for your husband. Not feeding him rubbish like pizza."

His voice sounded cold like ice.

"But Roland…"

"Don't bring the boy into this. Unless you want to bring him into this?"

He was threatening her, and Regina knew it wasn't an idle threat.

"No, let's leave Roland out of this."

"I thought you would say that."

Regina flinched as he got up, unbuckling his belt.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for dropping off of the face of the Earth! To make up for it, not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters in this update!**

Emma fell down on the couch, completely exhausted. Henry had been a little nightmare tonight, sugar rapidly leaving his body and the exhaustion of starting school and the party taking over full force. Crying and hysterics had been present most of the evening, and Emma had no idea how to get him to calm down, getting even more stressed herself.

After discovering the angry bruise on Regina's wrist, she had been fuming inside. The little boy must've sensed it too, making his tantrums even worse than usually. Or maybe Emma just was too preoccupied and not as patient as always. Whatever the reason, for the first time in a very long time, Emma had felt the need for someone to stand next to her and take over for a minute, while she could calm back down.

But there wasn't anyone. She was alone, and she had managed to get the boy in bed, where he fell asleep almost immediately. Now the empty house was taunting her, and her mind got free reigns again.

Most people would've believed whatever bullshit story Regina would've surely made up after Emma discovering the bruise. But not Emma. Her childhood in the foster system had taught her how to recognise these injuries, and how to lie about them. It wasn't just the anger of someone doing this to Regina she was feeling, her many ex-therapists would say, it was the combined anger of all the times it had happened to herself or someone she cared about. But she didn't care about what all of those people would say about it. She was pissed off at the jackass who thought he had the right to hurt someone else like that.

All the therapy taught her a thing or two though, about these situations. One, don't push the victim. And that was exactly what she planned on doing with Regina. She would show her she was there for her, but she wouldn't push her to leave or keep talking about the situation. It would be Regina's pace they would follow. And second, don't see the victim as only the victim of said crime. Emma would hate it when others would do that to her, including those therapists. She wasn't about to do that to Regina.

She was sure there was a perfectly good reason for Regina to get stuck in this cycle of violence. Emma knew it hadn't been the first time, from the way she had reacted to her discovery. But Regina was so much more than a victim. She was beautiful, kind, generous and a wonderful mom. She took her out of the promised isolation at the school gates. And she wanted, really wanted, to be Emma's friend.

Emma checked her phone, but found no unread messages. She decided to tackle her biggest project, a live hack, no programs running, just her and her keyboard trying to get in. She figured the anger she felt towards Regina's husband could best be put to use, before she had to face the woman again tomorrow.

It took her until three in the morning to get in, but she finally managed to do it. She quickly looked over her notes and once she was satisfied she would be able to recreate the events in her report the next day, she logged off and got ready for bed.

Her phone had laid unnoticed next to her for the duration of the hack, and it was when she climbed under the covers and picked it up to set her alarm, Emma noticed a missed call from Regina.

Shit.

She contemplated calling her right back, but had no idea if that would be a good idea, with the aggressor probably still in the house. She opted for a text instead.

_Was working, didn't have my phone near. Everything alright?_

All the calmth that had come over her when hacking her client's system, instantly disappeared and became replaced with worry for her new friend. The chances were that Regina was already asleep, the missed phone call had been from four hours prior. Emma tried to focus on her breathing and thoughts of her son sleeping next door, not to just run over and kill the son of a bitch with her bare hands. For a moment she forgot her phone again, until it buzzed. She hurried to read the unread message.

_Nothing is. But it will be. Can I please come over tomorrow?_

Emma hadn't known the other woman for a very long time yet, but she prided herself in reading people rather well from the start. Regina didn't strike her as a woman who would ask something, and certainly not plead for something basic like coming over.

_Always._

The single worded answer felt like it contained everything Emma wanted to say to Regina.

_Thank you._

It was an answer Emma had expected, but she was glad the other woman was reaching out to her like this.

After forcing herself to sleep, Emma managed to get in three solid hours of sleep before she had to get up again to wake Henry and get him ready for school. As if he could sense his mother's mood, he decided it was a good time to play nice and be a good boy. Emma couldn't love him more any day, but especially at times like these. He would come up and give her a random hug and kiss, or be listen to her every instruction from the first time. Even though she knew her day would be very heavy and emotional, he managed to make her smile uncontrollably and show her the world wasn't all that bad, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Regina was super anxious, would be an understatement. She was waiting at the gates, having just dropped off Roland with his teacher.

Robin had gone out yesterday, for business, and Regina had needed a friend, to not feel so lonely. Her thoughts had spiraled downwards, and at some point she even believed she had deserved it, had deserved the severe beating Robin had given her with his belt.

She had realised she needed help, and very soon, because his threat to Roland had not been in vain. It would be soon, he would involve their son in this powerplay as well. And Regina couldn't, wouldn't allow that.

The only problem was, she didn't know where to go for help. She couldn't go to the police, due to Robin's business, partly set in their house. She would go to jail, Roland would be taken away from her, and the bastard would put everything on her, no doubt. She couldn't just simply pick up and leave everything, because the organisation Robin worked for, was a lot bigger than just their little town. She wouldn't be able to hide, if they knew she had left him. And her mother would never allow it.

Not knowing where to go, her gut told her to call Emma. The blonde would be able to help her escape this prison, she would be able to keep Roland and her safe. That was the feeling Regina had gotten when she was with the blonde, and she wanted to know if what that feeling promised was true.

But Emma hadn't picked up her phone, and Regina had started to doubt herself again. Didn't Emma want anything to do with her now that she knew? No, it couldn't be that, because the blonde had texted her afterwards. Maybe she had changed her mind?

Self doubt took over completely, and not for the first time Regina regretted letting Robin and her mother isolate her so much from the outside world. She had to reach out to a near complete stranger, the only one that was willing to talk to her. There was no one else.

It made Regina angry, angry at herself for letting it happen, but also angry at Robin for putting her into this position. She wasn't this person, she was a confident, good looking woman with a promising intellect and a unique talent to make everyone notice her. She was going to conquer the world, not quiver under the presence of a man who was nothing but a piece of shit, just because her mother approved.

When Roland came down the stairs, she quickly hid her tears and tried to sit down as comfortable as possible. She comforted him for his bad dream, in the meanwhile solemnly promising him and herself she was going to get out. For her boy, but also for herself.

Now that she was waiting for Emma to arrive, she tried to get back to that determined feeling she had felt holding Roland yesterday night. But it was hard, and she was scared of the rejection. Emma only guessed a small part of the story, and Regina was afraid of how the blonde would react now she was about to tell her everything.

All the worry had been for nothing, because the second Emma came into view, Henry on her arm, a smile took over her features and she could feel the safety again that the blonde's presence provided her.

"Just a second", Emma said in passing. "I'll be right back."

"I'll wait here", Regina promised.

Emma returned quickly, coming to a stop in front of Regina.

"I really want to hug you right now, but I don't want to push a boundary, or hurt you", she said, the concern in her eyes very real. She opened her arms a little, as to invite her over.

Regina felt her body respond and the second she felt two strong arms carefully wrap around her, she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. It suddenly came to her how much she had craved this type of physical comfort, for so many years.

Breaking apart again before it started to look weird, Regina felt a part of the weight already lifted from her shoulders.

"I'll follow you", she offered, sensing the hesitance in the blonde about how to proceed from here on.

The other woman simply nodded and headed over to her car, as did Regina to hers.

During the ride over to Emma's house, Regina's nerves had begun to come back full force. Confiding in Emma was a big thing, especially because she might put the other woman in danger by doing so.

It had been ten minutes since they had arrived at Emma's. The blonde had took it upon her to make them a fresh cup of coffee and now they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, carefully holding said cup in their hands. Regina had to give it to her, the other woman was very patient with her, not pushing or probing at all.

After gathering all of her thoughts and taking in a sharp breath, Regina started speaking. And as she started, she found that she couldn't stop anymore.

"Emma, I feel like I owe you an apology for last night." She held up her hand to silence the other woman when she wanted to object. "No, I do owe you one. Because you have been nothing but kind to me and didn't push, and then I pushed you away. So I'm sorry for that. I should have let you in, I realised later last night, if I ever want something to change in my life. And I do want that. I don't want to be the beaten wife who is scared to come home in her own house. I don't want to be the mother who is scared for her son's physical and emotional wellbeing, more than any other mother does. I don't want to be this person that I am now, instead of the one I always wanted to be.

But I want you to know that I realise me dumping my problems on you isn't fair to you, Emma. We've only met two days ago, and I shouldn't be doing this, but you are all I have right now. So I'm asking you if you're okay with that, with me sharing."

The blonde simply nodded and scooted over a little closer.


	10. Chapter 10

"I was sixteen years old when I first met Robin", Regina started. "Robin Locksley, son of a business associate of my mother's, was the boy every girl dreamed of. Freshly shipped of to college, groomed to follow up his dad in his business. He was kind, ruggedly handsome and all my friends were jealous that I knew him. I didn't really feel that way, but I was young, naive and had never been in love. Combined with my thrive to gain my mother's approval, I agreed to marry him when I was barely eighteen years old. Must have been one hell of a business deal for my mother, but for me it was the start of my own personal hell.

I didn't realise it at first, but slowly I started to lose contact with my friends. Robin didn't like Mal, come to think of it probably because Mal didn't like Robin and me marrying him at such a young age. I wasn't allowed to meet up with my other friends either, and I stopped going to college after a few months as well. He would provide for me, so why would I need a degree?

At first I didn't know what his job was, or in what kind of organisation he worked, and he kept it from me very well. He just left in the mornings and came home in the evening. I never saw his associates, or his colleagues. And if I dared to ask about them, he didn't say anything or he would tell me it didn't concern me.

The only person I felt I could talk to about this, was my mother. She told me it was normal for a wife to be there for her husband, to not get involved in his business and to meet his every need. And I was young, and foolish, and I believed I could trust my mother. But that's a whole different story and not for now.

The first time I realised the business my husband was in wasn't all that legal, was when his associates started to turn up at our house. I think he had made some kind of promotion, allowing him to play with the big boys. These men were all older than he was, but some only by ten years or so, and were all carrying guns. That was the first thing I saw, the guns. Robin had also a handgun strapped to his side, hidden from sight. It honestly scared me, all this armed men in our house, but when I talked about it to Robin the next day, he told me to mind my own business and to be happy he had a steady income for us.

It was two years after that meeting, that he told me we were moving to a bigger house. I know you haven't been to my place yet, but it's a giant mansion on Mifflin Street. He told me he got promoted again and we would live there, paid for by the company. It didn't really matter if I wanted to move, we were moving and that was final. And so again I followed, and I didn't ask questions.

Almost four years ago, I found out I was pregnant. I was over the moon, so happy, because I had always imagined myself to be a mother. I finally had gotten a part of me back, even though the process of getting it hadn't had been all that pleasant. Robin wanted me to get rid of it, but I didn't want to and held on to that so badly, he gave in. For the first and only time, he gave in and let me have my way. I couldn't have been happier and I really thought it would be the change we needed.

I couldn't have been more wrong. He changed for the worse, and his business entered our lives more clearly during my pregnancy. The house had been chosen for a reason, that much became obvious right after us moving there. Part of the house was forbidden for me, but I still occasionally could see parts of what was happening there.

Right now, there are living fifteen illegal youngsters in our house, that are forced to pack up drugs in smaller packages for sale. My husband goes on business trips to arrange for more drugs to be sold or bought for repackaging, and for how to avoid getting caught. He works for an organisation that has quite a few familiarities with the mob."

Regina took a deep breath, after sharing all of this, and noticed that Emma was still looking at her with the same caring and attentive looks she had had when she started her story. This woman, Regina thought.

"The reason I'm telling you this, is because I'm miserable, I hate my life, and you were right to assume Robin is violent with me."

To prove it, she lifted up her shirt, exposing the bruises on her ribs Robin had caused the other night. Instantly Emma moved closer, examining the wounds, careful not to hurt Regina any more than she had already been hurt. Regina waited a little bit for the confirmation to sink in, and continued when she had the blonde's full attention again.

"I want out, Emma, I really do. Last night he threatened to hurt Roland, and I know it's not an idle threat. I can't go to the police with these bruises, because I know what has been happening in my home, in my house, right next to my son's playroom. He'll pin everything on me, and I will go to jail only to get killed by his associates."

Tears started to flow easily now and there was no way Regina could stop them from coming.

"I'm so scared, Emma", she said and allowed the blonde to pull her a tight embrace.

They sat like that, in silence, for quite a while. The comfort of the embrace calmed Regina down, and after a little while, she even felt herself starting to relax. She was feeling a lot of feelings she had never felt before, and exhausted from the pain and sharing her emotional story, her brain stopped simply stopped working.

A treacherous thing, that body and heart of her, because all of a sudden, she found herself looking up, at Emma's lips, that were coming closer because she was moving closer. Her mind still wouldn't start up again, so she did what felt right, and she closed the final distance.

It was impossible to describe what was happening to the inside of her body. It felt like something she had never felt before, and it was hard to pinpoint what it was exactly. But it felt safe, like home, and it was all Regina had ever wanted to feel.

The moment was cut short, with the blonde pulling away when her brain caught up.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma was surprised by the kiss, and gently pushed the brunette away. Her mind was racing, and she really didn't know which thought to start with.

Had she liked it? She couldn't say that she hadn't. She had learned from an early age that she liked both men and women, and Regina was objectively speaking a very attractive woman. One that was way out of her league, for that matter.

So she was definitely flattered, but the woman in front of her was a married woman, the mother of her son's friend, who had just told her the heartbreaking story of her marriage and how her husband the mobster was abusing her.

They had only met two days ago.

The timing was so off.

"Regina", she started, and saw the woman already starting to feel embarrassed about her actions. "No wait, don't apologize", she hurried to stop the other woman from speaking. "I'm really confused right now, and there's a lot that needs to be discussed about this, but I do not regret you doing that. Your timing might off a little, or by a mile," with that she got a small smile, "and I don't want to take advantage of you in this very precarious situation. So I'm asking you if it would be okay with you if we'd table this for after you've gotten rid of the bastard that's hurting you and you feel like you've gotten your life back."

She saw the other woman visibly relax, and was happy about that.

"Let's table it", the brunette agreed.

"Are we okay?" Emma asked, just to be sure. She really wanted them to be okay.

"We are", Regina smiled.

Emma smiled as well.

"Good", she said. "Now come here, I think we were in the middle of something", she said while pulling Regina back in for a hug.

She held her for a few minutes, taking her time to enjoy the embrace and getting her mind straight. There were a lot of things to be done, if Regina wanted to be free, and Emma had a plan that might help her with that. She let go of the other woman, looking her in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think I know a way to get you out, but first I want to take care of your wounds, if that's okay with you", she said.

Regina nodded.

"I trust you, Emma", she simply said.

Emma got up and went in search of her first aid kit. Her experiences in her pasts made her kit a little bit bigger than most regular first aid kits. But it would have everything she needed to take care of Regina's injuries.

"Sit still, this might hurt a little", Emma warned when she took out an ointment and put some on her hand. "It will make it heal a lot quicker though. I don't think anything's broken, but those bruises look like they hurt a lot."

Regina simply nodded, keeping her eyes fixated on Emma as the blonde started to carefully apply the cream to her side.

"There, all ready", Emma said, looking at her handywork.

There was no evidence of the ointment being applied, but a vague gloss.

"Thank you", Regina said.

"Now about getting this bastard out of your and your son's life", Emma got back up, taking the first aid kit with her. She returned with her laptop.

"So before we do this, I feel like I should tell you a little bit about my past, so you can understand me better", she started.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to", Regina was quick to say, but the other woman shook her head and smiled.

"I want to, Regina", she said. "I trust you."

This made the brunette go quiet and she looked patiently at Emma.

"I didn't grow up in a nice home, with a white picket fence. I was found as a baby, abandoned by the side of the road, and I grew up in the foster system. Not the version you see on television, but the crap version, where they beat you, and you're only another paycheck at the end of the month. I've seen many foster families, many group homes, and I never felt at home, obviously. I ran away often, and I needed to survive on the street, until they found me again and drove me to another family. I'm lucky I'm smart. I learned myself how to read and write, because I've been to so many schools, I've lost count. I hid myself in libraries, and read every book on every topic I could find.

One day, I noticed this weird box hidden away in the library. It was new, it hadn't been there the day before, so I asked the librarian what it was. She told me it was a computer, someone had donated it to the library, but she had no clue how to even set it up. It took me two days, but I got it running. And after that, I've read every book I could on computers. I hated it when I had to move again, because the next library didn't have a computer and I couldn't practice what I had learned.

I was fourteen, in another library, working on my skills, as this guy came in. He saw what I could do and asked me if I'd like a challenge. I never back down from challenges, never have, so I accepted his. Later I found out I had cleared some big shot's bank account. The police found out, but as a minor, they let me off with a warning. I really hadn't had a clue what I could do, but now I did. This guy found me again in another town two years later, when I was running away again, and he offered me shelter in return for being his computer expert. He got me a room in a small B&B, a brand new computer and all the money I needed to live a good life. I knew he was trouble, but I really couldn't care less at that point in time. I was hungry, hadn't had someone look at me like I was worth more than the dirt beneath their shoes and now I had someone offering it all to me. So I agreed with his terms."

Emma looked up from her hands, afraid of the look she knew she would find in Regina's eyes. Pity, for her lousy childhood, disapproval for her criminal endeavours. But she only found admiration and encouragement, to keep on talking.

"I did a lot of bad stuff when I was with this guy and his crew. I broke into a lot of systems and didn't even think of it as a challenge. I programmed something to do it for me, so I could just enjoy the luxury and sit back. I met Neil, he was part of this crew for longer than I had been. He was very nice to me, giving me a lot of attention, and I thought it must've been love. After a few years, I got pregnant with Henry, and he left. I left the crew as well, threatening to expose all of them if they ever dared coming after me. They've left me alone, and I became an ethical hacker and Henry's mom."

"That's quite the story, Emma", Regina said when she was certain the blonde had finished talking. "I admire your courage to go through all of this, and to keep going. I'm glad you told me."

"It had a purpose too, telling you", Emma smiled. "I have a lot of skills, and a lot of knowledge how this assholes work."

"It's bigger than one crew. It's the mob."

"Same principle", the blonde shrugged. "We just need a point to start, and then I can get him out, without anyone ever knowing it was us who has ratted him out to the police."

"I don't know if I can do that, Emma", Regina said scared.

Emma put away her laptop and took the other woman's chin in her hand, forcing her to look up.

"I promise you I'll keep you and Roland safe. You have my word, Regina."

She noticed the brunette searching for lies in her eyes, before she eventually nodded.

"He has gone on a business trip, but he came home earlier. Probably because something went wrong", she offered.

"Do you know where he has gone?" Emma asked.

"No", Regina deflated.

"Don't worry, I'll find him easily. His name is Robin Locksley, correct?"


	12. Chapter 12

Regina looked in awe as the other woman did her thing. It almost went too fast for her to follow, but she found Emma slowed down often enough, or explained to her what she was doing. It was her life after all, that they were about to turn upside down.

First, she had looked if Robin had booked a plane ticket or hotel under his name. Apparently, that didn't take too much time or searching, because after a few minutes the blonde could already say with certainty that he hadn't. Regina had already lost all hope at that point, but the hacker had only laughed in joy, for she would be offered a challenge with this.

She then looked up Robin's driver's licence picture, his instagram account and his facebook pictures, to upload on some kind of website. Emma explained it wasn't a real website, but something she had built many years ago to create the most accurate biometric recognition program. It would take a while to run, so they went back to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

"It's been a while since I have this kind of challenge", Emma shared smiling. "I haven't felt the thrill of hacking as much as I am feeling right now."

Regina couldn't help but smile as well, it was contagious.

"Glad you're having fun with this", she said.

"But if you want me to stop, I will", the blonde said, completely serious in an instant. "I don't want to do this just for fun. It's your life and that of Roland, this really isn't just a game for me."

The brunette put her hand on top of the other woman's in comfort.

"Emma, at no point in time have I felt as if this was all just a joke to you. I know you take this very seriously and I can't express how much I appreciate what you are doing for me and my son. I like that you are enjoying yourself, because I know it'll only motivate you further to see this through to the end."

The blonde exhaled loudly, apparently having fearful of the answer she would get.

"Good", she said, smiling again. "Because I really do take this seriously. And I'm secretly glad you didn't tell me to stop, because I want that bastard to go down. For what he did to you, and because he threatened Roland."

She handed Regina her cup of coffee and walked back to the couch, to her computer.

Once the biometric recognition program was ready, Emma opted to hack into the security cameras of the local airport, to see if Robin had traveled by plane. Regina looked in awe how the other woman's fingers danced on the laptop's keyboard, her eyes fixated on the constant stream of characters appearing on the screen. It felt very surreal that a black screen with white characters could change her life, but they were all she had.

It took Emma another twenty minutes to get in. She explained to Regina that she normally had a program to do this for her, but it would take her at least three hours, if not more, than if she did it herself.

The screen changed to an overview of different camera feeds. Emma typed a little bit more, and the images started moving really fast, backwards.

"I'm going to try to find him when he got back", she said. "He came back yesterday, right?"

Regina nodded.

"He was home when I got back from having coffee with you", she supplied. "He wasn't when I left with Roland to get him to school."

"There's always the possibility he is having an affair and never went on a business trip", Emma said, while keeping her eyes locked on the screen in front of her. "But I will find him, I promise you that."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was cheating on me", Regina said, "I don't think I would even care."

She found that she meant that.

"This might take a while, as well", Emma said apologetically. "Hacking is fun, but computers are mostly waiting.

"Don't you have any work today?" Regina suddenly realized.

"No, not today. I was so wound up yesterday that I did a major hack that I had planned for today. My programs are running, so for today, I can completely focus on you."

"Thank you, Emma", Regina said sincerely. "Do you want to go get some lunch while we wait?"

"Sure", the blonde smiled. "Let me just link this to my phone, so we'll be notified when it has found him."

Regina had offered Emma a ride in her Mercedes, blatantly refusing to get into that 'yellow deathtrap'. Emma had accepted, although offended of what Regina thought of her beloved car. She had let the brunette choose the place, for she was by far the pickiest eater of them both, they had found out earlier.

There was a little diner by the border of town Regina was sure they wouldn't be seen by Robin or one of his men, so she picked that one. It had many options, so she was sure Emma would find herself an unhealthy lunch, while she herself could order a salad or something equally nutritious.

It was a small business, owned by an old lady and her granddaughter, open at almost all hours of the day and night. Time itself seemed to have been standing still here, the same person greeting her every time she got here. During the day, now Roland went to school, Regina had found herself more and more in the diner, hidden away in a secluded spot with a good book.

"Regina!" the younger owner greeted her with a lot of enthusiasm, before heading over and enveloping the brunette in a hug.

"I take it you've been here before?" Emma joked, causing Regina to laugh.

"Emma Swan, I'd like you to meet Ruby Lucas. She and her grandmother own this place, and yes, it's my hiding spot."

"Nice to meet you, Emma", Ruby said, and offered the blonde her hand, which she took.

Regina was very glad the younger girl had opted for her most decent pieces of wardrobe today, because she actually looked like a waitress now, instead of a hooker. She wouldn't want Emma to think she came here to look at Ruby's skimpy dressed ass.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she reminded herself where she was and with whom. Emma and Ruby seemed to have hit it off, and she couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. But that was quickly discovered and soothed by the blonde, who put her hand on her back and said: "Ruby here says they have a mean grilled cheese. I can't wait to try it. Shall we sit down? Do you have a favorite booth?"

Regina smiled at the other woman.

"The one in the back", Ruby supplied helpfully. "Your regular, Regina?"

She only had to nod to order.

"I'll bring it right over", the younger brunette said before walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

"I need to get you a secure phone, if we want to keep communicating but stay undetected", Emma started their conversation immediately with business.

"Whatever you seem necessary", Regina said. "But can we please not talk about it while we are here? I want to get to know you better, Emma, and I want to feel how my life would look like without Robin in it."

"I can do that", Emma smiled. "I'm sorry, I sometimes get so focused, I forget not everybody feels the need for that."

"That's okay", Regina said.

"So you come here often enough to get a hug when you walk in?" Emma changed the topic of conversation.

"I try, when Robin is not at home. Now Roland is older, it's easier to get away during school hours. Sitting here with a baby was not the best idea I ever had."

"What do you do when you're here then?"

"I read a good book, or I always carry a notebook with me, to write down stories I make up myself. Or to note ideas for when I am a politician, things in this community I would change."

"Sounds very interesting. Did you want to be a politician? Before all this?"

"I did. They took it away from me though, Robin and my mother. I dreamed of becoming mayor of a small town. Most people dream of being president one day, but not me. I want to be in a place where I can make a difference, you know? Being president is very nice, just like living in the White House, but you don't really make a difference on a day-to-day basis. As a mayor, especially from a small town, I would be able to make changes that affect people, help others with their issues. It's just a dream I once had, though."

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"It's a dream you still have, I assume, if you keep notes on how to improve this town", Emma smiled. "No need to be embarrassed, Regina. We all have dreams. And I think yours is wonderful. I hope you can one day make it come true."

"Probably not, too much has happened for me to stand a chance. But thank you for believing in me", Regina smiled. "There will be other opportunities to make a change for people, without me being a mayor. And I'm determined to actively search for those, once I can."

Ruby came over, interrupting their conversation.

"Fair warning, Granny is curious about who it is you brought, Regina. She'll be out shortly to inspect you, Emma. I wish you the best of luck."

She put down their plates and left in a hurry, no doubt in search of a safe spot to see what would happen next.

"Don't worry, Regina", the blonde said, seeing the obvious worry on her face. "I can handle myself."

"But you don't know Eugenia Lucas…" Regina started, only to be interrupted by the gray haired woman herself.

"Regina! You bring a guest and you don't come introduce her to me? Where are your manners? To say I actually liked you!"

More than an apologetic smile Regina couldn't get across the table, before Emma was swept up in the hurricane that was Eugenia Lucas. She remembered fondly when she had first met the older woman. She hadn't been eating well, feeling terrible, and the other woman had taken her under her wing, forcing her to come back daily and feeding her. Regina owed a lot to Eugenia and she really hoped she would like Emma.

The blonde stood her own, as she had said.

"Yes, his name is Henry", she obviously answered a question Regina had missed.

"You should bring over the boys, over the weekend. I'll have hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream for them", the older woman said.

"And for their moms as well?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"I don't think Regina is the hot chocolate type", Eugenia winked at Emma and they both laughed at the brunette's expense.

"I'm glad you two get along so well", she pouted.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Regina", Eugenia said. "I'll make sure I have a bottle of that red you love ready for when you arrive."

"Now you're talking", she couldn't keep from smiling any longer.

"I'll leave you to your food now, before it gets cold. Emma, don't be a stranger darling", the older woman said before making herself scarce and yelling at her granddaughter she wasn't paying her to eavesdrop.

Emma laughed at that, and Regina quickly joined in.

When the blonde took her first bite, she moaned loudly. Regina tried to ignore what that sound did to her.

"Regina, this really is delicious! How can you have kept this from me for so long?" she said, her mouth full of food.

Regina found herself not offended by bad manners for the first time in her life.

"Emma, we have known each other for three days in total now. Not even three complete days", she shook her head in disbelief, fighting off a smile.

"That's about 50 hours too long before you took me to this place", the blonde said before continuing with her food.

Regina took her loss in conversation in stride and focused for on her own food.

Only when Emma was finished eating, Regina got her attention again.

"You did seem to like that", she laughed.

"I did!" Emma exclaimed happily. "I'm so coming back to this place. Want to bring the boys over the weekend?"

"I can't really promise anything", Regina said hesitantly. "I don't know how far we will stand on, you know what."

"Right", Emma said, immediately sobering up. "Well, I can't really promise any timetable."

"You haven't really told me what the plan is", Regina said. "I just realize you simply started, and I never wondered what it was you were planning on doing."

"Oh, right, sorry about that. I do tend to do that", Emma apologized. "You said he came home early from his trip, because something probably went wrong. I intend to find out what happened. If I do, I can plant an anonymous tip with the police, that could never be traced back to us. I'll make it trace back to what had happened to the trip. That way you'll be in the clear, they'll think it was something he did himself."

The plan made Regina smile.

"I like that plan, and I trust you, Emma", she said. "Now, to celebrate my nearing freedom, ice cream?"

The blonde's grin got impossibly wide.

"Anytime", she said, wasting no time in flagging Ruby down to order.


	14. Chapter 14

After lunch, Regina had dropped Emma off to return to home herself. Robin was still at home and there was only so much time they could spend together before he would get angry again. The nice guy routine most abusers have had died down a long time ago, Regina had told the blonde, and Emma really didn't want Regina to get hurt again.

It was frustrating to no end when her search of the airport came up empty. She hacked into the security cameras of the local train station, and run her recognition program again.

If this wouldn't work, she would have exploited all of her easy solutions to find him, and the search would be more active from her position. Not that she didn't want to put in the effort, especially for Regina, but she had her own business to run as well, and clients who needed their hacks done and reports ready.

Since she couldn't do anything while her recognition program was running, she decided to check her work mail. As she had expected, her potential new clients had agreed to her terms of employment and had sent her the documents she needed to make up the contract. It took her a few hours to get everything right and mail them their respective contracts. Looking at the clock, she found herself in a hurry to get to the school in time.

"Hi", she smiled when she spotted Regina already waiting.

"Hi", the brunette returned her smile.

The bell rang.

"Let's go get our boys", Regina proposed and Emma nodded.

A few minutes later they walked out of the school again, each with a little boy on their arm.

"Can Roland come play again, Mommy?" Henry asked Emma.

"I'm afraid not today, Henry", she said, receiving a pout in return. "Roland's dad is home from his trip, he should go spend time with him."

"I don't have a dad, why does Roland need one? I don't!" the toddler reasoned, and Emma looked at Regina for help.

"Roland and I are going straight home today, Henry", the brunette said. "Maybe we can have another playdate tomorrow after school? Would you like that?"

The pout turned into a happy face and both toddlers were bouncing up and down in their mother's arms at the prospect of another playdate.

"If that's okay for you, of course", Regina asked Emma.

"No of course, tomorrow", the blonde smiled. "Now come on, young man. We need to stop at a store before we go home, mommy needs new toys."

"Can I get new toys?" the little boy asked.

"We can go to another store afterwards and you can pick out a toy", his mother conceded. "Say bye to Roland and his mom."

"Say bye to Roland and his mom", Henry said while waving.

"Bye Henry, bye Emma", Regina said, and Roland waved at them. "See you tomorrow."

It was already late when Emma could check her program again. Robin hadn't taken the train as well, so she would have to up her game. But first things first, she took out the stuff she bought at the store after school. It was important they could exchange texts and calls via a secure line, so Emma started building a small device that she would put inside of Regina's phone tomorrow. She took out the device out of her own phone and adapted it so it would connect to Regina's.

Before she was ready, she had to connect both devices to her computer, where a program would keep the line secure but also detect if someone tried to tamper with it. She was fairly confident no one could crack her code, but she was also very realistic: if someone could built it, someone will at some point be able to hack it.

It was way past midnight, when she finally packed everything up and went to bed. Emma put on her alarm and fell asleep immediately.

Henry was extremely awake that morning, especially in comparison to his mother. He was excited that after school his new friend would come play with him again. It was all he was able to talk about, but luckily for Emma, it motivated him to no end to get ready for school and didn't give her any difficulties.

Emma found herself looking forward to seeing Regina that morning. The woman was all she ever thought about lately, and she had gotten her to work harder than she had since she had had Henry. The brunette had also taken her off guard yesterday, by kissing her like that, out of the blue. Emma found that she had handled that the right way, but it didn't stop her from wondering what could be, a possibility that until that kiss, hadn't even been on her mind.

Was she looking for a new relationship? Her experiences were rather limited in that department, having only dated Neil. And after Neil, there hadn't been any time to date, because she had to provide for her kid and herself, raising a little boy all by herself.

But now things had changed. Her business was providing nicely for them, and Henry was already much more independent, not needing her constant attention anymore. He was going to school as well, freeing her up for most of the day.

Maybe it was time to start thinking about herself now. She hadn't really ever had a life of her own, always surviving. It was scary to think that at her age, Emma had no clue how to built a life for herself. She didn't know what she wanted, who she wanted to share it with, only that Henry would be part of it. The past three years she had built what could be the cornerstones of her life, and now that they were firmly in place, she could start building the rest.

That line of thought brought Regina back to the forefront of her mind, and it made her conclude: why the hell not? The brunette was a gorgeous woman, with tons of potential, she was kind and caring, yet scaringly strong. She would never back down in a fight, Emma was sure of it, so she had found her equal in the other woman. All she needed to do was get the bastard out and let the real Regina shine.

She had to be careful though, because it wasn't just her life. Henry was involved, so she had to make sure it was safe to start dating again, and that it was okay with him. Roland was involved as well, and those two little boys were more perceptive anyone would give them credit for at their age. And then there was Regina to take into account, who wouldn't come out unscathed after all those years of abuse.

Taking it slow would be important, and Emma was determined to see this through.

Having made up her mind, she called Henry to get his shoes.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma smiled when she noticed the brunette waiting for her next to her car. She waved and hurried to get her son in class, barely making it on time due to all of the thinking she had done that morning. Mrs Blanchard smiled when she passed over Henry, after kissing him a quick hug and kiss.

"See you tonight, Henry", she said and turned around to leave, not wanting to make the goodbye longer and more difficult than necessary.

Regina was still waiting for her next to her car and seemed nervous.

"Hey you", Emma smiled, happy to see the brunette smile as well.

"You were almost late, Miss Swan", Regina said teasingly.

"Couldn't get this brunette woman off of my mind", Emma winked, delighted to see a blush creeping up on Regina's face. "I've got the device ready to put into your phone", she decided to save the other woman. "Can I have it?"

Regina fished out her phone and watched how Emma implemented the tiny device.

"Here, all done", she said, only a minute later.

"That's it?"

"That's it", Emma said. "It'll make sure our calls are untraceable and that are texts are stored in an unhackable cloud. It uses facial recognition, so no one but you can even see there are texts or calls that have been made. Another person will just see your phone without it."

"That's rather clever", Regina said. "Do you have time for coffee?"

"Unfortunately, I have a lot of work to do", Emma said, already regretting that she would have to leave the other woman behind. "But I'll try to text?" she offered.

"I'd like that", Regina smiled. "Now hurry along, you have a playdate after school and no work allowed then!"

Emma laughed and pulled the brunette in for a hug. The other woman was surprised, but quickly started to hug her back.

"I've been wanting to do this since I left you yesterday", Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

"Me too", the brunette admitted.

Reluctantly Emma let go of Regina, trying not to gain too much attention.

"I'll talk to you later", she promised, before she turned around and left for her own car.

Back at home, Emma set up her computer to try to find out where Robin had gone and what had gone wrong. A thermos of coffee by her side and some snacks, she logged in on her computer and went straight for her first target: the traffic cams around Regina's house. Finding out where the brunette lived had been easy, because hacking the database of the city had taken only five minutes of her time. Hacking those traffic cams had been more difficult, and she worked feverishly for two hours, before she was finally in.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, now programming her biometric recognition program to find Robin in the footage. Not knowing where exactly to look, she grabbed her phone to text Regina.

_Miss me already?_

She smiled at her phone, a reply coming in almost immediately.

_Absolutely. How is work going?_

The idea of the brunette missing her, even though she had asked her about it herself, made her heart make a little summersault.

_Started with the most important job. When did Robin leave for his trip, by the way?_

If she would have that information, she could narrow down the search and save her some time.

_Last Thursday, before noon._

That was all the info Emma needed. She adapted her parameters and quickly the system had a hit.

_Found him. I'll update you later._

Finding Robin was one thing, following him quite another thing. It was something Emma didn't have a program ready for, so she had to follow him manually. That is, every time he would get out of reach of one of her cams, she had to find the next cam that could see him. The program would help, and a map of where every cam was positioned as well, but it was still a tedious job.

Luckily one she was thrilled about doing.

Robin had left his house at 11 am that Thursday, and had gotten into his car. Emma found an angle on which she could see his license plate and put that in her program. She checked the DMV records to get the full info on make and model and found that it was car that was registered in his own name. She followed the car to an underground garage, where it apparently didn't come out again for a few hours.

It made her sense something was up, so Emma hacked into the security system of the parking garage. Her gut had been right, once she was in she could see Robin exit his own car and enter another one. A quick search of the plates told her this car was registered to a fake name and an unexisting address. She changed the info in the program and started to follow him again.

Robin made a rather long trip and drove for over four hours, until he parked at the nearest harbour from where they lived. There he entered a hotel and stayed put, until he left for home again a few days later.

Whatever happened, must have happened in that hotel, Emma mused. Maybe the newspapers had gotten wind of what went wrong?

_Found out where he went. Now looking for what went wrong._

A quick text to Regina was sent, before she started browsing the local newspapers of where Robin had stayed. It didn't take her very long, before she found a newspaper dated that past Monday, stating that they had intercepted a giant batch of cocaine in the harbour.

Gotcha, Emma thought. She quickly took a picture and sent it to Regina.

_I should have known_, was the answer she got only seconds later.

_How is this going to help us?_

Emma tried her hardest not to look at the 'us' as her and Regina, but mother and son. She failed miserably and something somersaulted in her belly.

_I'm going to look into the hotel now, see how it played out. Also hacking into the police server now, see if I can find some info there._

_Be careful._

The blonde hacker smiled and started her next hack with renewed energy, fueled by the other woman's concern about her wellbeing.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma had been so focused, she had barely heard her alarm go off, signaling it was time to go pick up Henry. She quickly logged off everything, cursing because she had almost gotten into the police server, and now she would have to start over tonight.

Her regret of not being able to continue her hack faded quickly at the realisation she and Regina were about to have an afternoon together with the boys. She was so enthousiast, she even arrived ten minutes early to the gates of the school. Creepy Mom was already there, standing in position.

How soon does she get here? Emma thought. I'm super early!

She decided to sent Regina a quick text to speed her alone, so she wouldn't be alone and stared at by Creepy Mom.

_Was so excited about our playdate I arrived ten minutes early. Creepy Mom is staring at me and it is starting to creep me out. Come save me?_

The answer followed quickly.

_Reinforcements are on their way. Stay where you are, don't engage. ETA 2 mins._

The text made Emma smile, and she waited patiently, well not so patiently, until she noticed a black Mercedes turning onto the parking lot across the street.

"My savior", Emma said, when Regina walked next to her. "I was already afraid she was about to attack me, she's looking at me like a predator."

Regina turned her head and threw a fiery gaze at Creepy Mom, who at once turned away her head and looked elsewhere.

"Thank you", Emma said.

"No need to thank me, dear", Regina said. "I'm rather protective of what's mine."

Hearing the brunette call her hers did all kinds of weird stuff to Emma's body, that she pointedly tried to ignore.

"Ready for our playdate?" she tried to change the subject.

"Absolutely, I have been looking forward to it all day", Regina smiled. "And I'm sure my little prince has as well. It was all he could talk about this morning."

"Same with Henry. I could barely contain him, he wanted to come to school as fast as possible, so it would be time for his playdate even faster."

"And still you managed to almost be late, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was lost in thoughts", Emma admitted.

"Thoughts about?" Regina probed.

"You. Us", Emma admitted, and she noticed a flash of insecurity over the brunette's features, that was as quickly hidden as it had appeared.

"I can't wait for you to indulge more about that", Regina said. "Maybe when the boys are playing?"

"We'll see", Emma said, not sure if the timing was right to share her thoughts on the subject already.

The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell", Emma said, trying to smile away her nerves. "Let's go get the boys."

As predicted, Henry and Roland rocketed into the backyard, especially after Regina produced the latter boy's soccer ball out of the trunk of her car. Emma led Regina inside, pulling her in for a hug after closing the door.

"Can you believe I've already been missing you", she whispered into the raven coloured locks.

"I can, actually, because I've been missing you as well", the brunette admitted.

The hug felt so right, but Emma let go reluctantly, to go check in on the boys. They were too little yet to really play without supervision, so they moved towards the kitchen, where they could see them playing through the floor-to-ceiling kitchen window.

"Coffee?" Emma offered, and Regina nodded. "Great, I'll make us some."

She felt eyes on her back after she turned around to focus on the machine. Even though she tried really hard to ignore it, she kind of liked the fact that Regina was checking her out when she thought the blonde wouldn't notice. It gave her the confidence boost she needed.

"Here you go", she said when she handed the other woman her cup. "How are the boys?"

It wasn't really a fair question to ask, because Emma knew Regina hadn't looked at them once since she had turned around.

"They're alright, playing", Regina tried to play it cool, but threw a quick look through the window nonetheless to check if her statement was correct. Luckily it was, so she looked back at Emma, asking "See?"

"I'm glad Roland likes playing with Henry so much", Emma said. "Gives me the perfect excuse to hang out with his mother."

Regina smiled at that statement.

"I like that very much as well."

They stayed seated in silence for a few minutes, neither sure how to start to conversation they both wanted to have.

"So I've been thinking…" Emma started.

"That's a good exercise", Regina couldn't help but tease. "Did you like it?"

Emma felt like it broke the tension somehow and grinned.

"It felt a little rusty, but once I got warmed up, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would have", she continued.

"Good to hear that, dear", Regina grinned as well.

"Didn't you tell me earlier you wanted to know what I was thinking about?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I would very much like that", Regina said.

"Too late now", Emma said. "You decided to make fun of me, so now I'm not telling."

"What?" Regina exclaimed in surprise. "No, Emma, please, I didn't…"

"Too late", Emma singsonged. "Not telling now."

She hopped of her stool and started backing away from Regina, who immediately recognised the game for what it was, and got up as well.

"I guess I'll have to force it out of you then", she said, putting on her most evil grin.

There was not telling what that grin did to Emma.

After throwing a quick glance at the boys, who were still happily playing outside, Emma decided to make a run for it. Regina did the same and ran after her, tackling her onto the couch, where she started to tickle the blonde.

"Stop!" Emma screamed, barely able to breath through all of the laughter.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Regina asked, sitting on top of the blonde, but not yet quitting her attack.

"Stop!" Emma screamed again, and Regina doubled her attack, leaning forward a little bit to reach the most ticklish spots better.

"Still not hearing what I want to hear, Miss Swan", she grinned evilly.

The blonde gasped for air, trying to fight of the attack, but she failed, Regina being a lot stronger than she had anticipated. With no other option left, she decided to play dirty.

Emma released her grip on Regina's wrists and instead took a hold of her face, pulling her closer until their lips met. It all happened to quick, that the brunette needed a second to catch up with what was happening and melted into the embrace.

"Does this clarify things for you?" Emma asked, their lips mere inches apart still.

"Maybe, I don't think I understand it quite yet though. Can you explain it to me again?" the brunette asked breathlessly, and Emma couldn't do anything else but comply to that request.

They both quickly jumped apart when they heard Roland yell.

"Mom! Dad's here!"

"Oh shit", Emma cursed, and all colour instantly disappeared from Regina's face.


	17. Chapter 17

"What is he doing here?" Regina asked herself out loud. "How does he even know where I am?"

"It's okay, Regina", Emma tried to get herself to calm down, her heart still racing from their kiss and now the arrival of Robin. "Let's just see what he has to say about why he is here. I won't let him hurt you."

"Mom!"

"I'm coming, Roland!" Regina yelled back, and she tried to compose herself before actually heading over, Emma close behind her.

She found Robin standing at the other side of the gate, and the boys at a safe distance on the other side.

"I told him not come in, mom", Henry said. "You told me to let anyone in that I don't know."

"You did good, kid", Emma rewarded him with a pat on his shoulder. "Go play with Roland and that soccer ball, I'm taking over from here."

"There's no need to send my son away", Robin said. "I'm here to pick him and my wife up. I was hoping I could take them out for dinner tonight."

Emma looked at Regina, who was transformed in a version that was very submissive and quiet. She decided not to let the man get to her and stay strong for the brunette she was so fond of.

"I don't think we've gotten properly introduced", she said, offering her hand to Robin. "I'm Emma, Henry's mom."

"I'm Robin, Roland's dad and Regina's husband", he took the offered hand, and Emma made sure to exert her power through the handshake.

"It's nice to be able to put a face to the name", Emma lied. "Roland and Regina have talked about you a lot. I hear you travel a lot?"

"I do", Robin said, not in the least bit suspicious. "That's why I wanted to take them out, because I have to leave again in a few days."

"That sounds like a great idea", Emma said. "It's just, we had promised the boys a playdate, and I don't like to take that away from them."

"Don't you think Roland would prefer to spend time with his dad? Instead of running around in someone else's backyard?" Robin asked, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

Emma felt the brunette next to her shrinking even further and she could almost hear her praying not to make it any worse. Deciding she didn't want Regina hurt and she would get the bastard another time, she backed down.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was thinking about Henry, mostly. Regina, why don't you go get the boys and tell them you're leaving? I'll stay to keep Robin company."

The brunette looked at her with fearful eyes, but there was no way Emma was leaving Regina alone with that man, not when he was looking at her like _that_.

"Can I come past the gate now?" Robin asked.

"I think you're perfectly fine where you are now, don't you?" Emma countered.

She was not going to have this man dictate her on her own property.

"Jesus, lady, I think you need to get a good lay", Robin fumed.

"Watch your language", Emma warned. "I will not tolerate such behaviour around my son. Especially not on my own property.

They were having a Mexican standoff when Regina returned with the boys. Henry was crying and Roland was looking very angry at his dad.

"Why can't I stay here with Henry?" he asked his dad rebelliously. "We were having fun until you showed up."

"Roland, sweetie", Regina tried to make him keep his mouth shut, but the little boy wasn't having any of it.

Sensing the danger, Emma decided to step in.

"Your dad is going away on another trip tomorrow, Roland. He wants to take you and your mom out tonight, before he has to leave again. You know what? If it's okay with your parents, you can come over tomorrow again, for another playdate."

The little boys looked expectantly at Regina, who in turn looked at Robin.

"That's fine by me", he reluctantly relented. "Now come, grab your things and let's go."

Regina threw a look at Emma, which the blonde immediately understood.

"Henry, can you go get Roland's ball? I think the rest of his stuff is still in the car."

"Okay, Mommy", Henry said, totally oblivious to the growing tension among the adults, and he ran to the back of the yard where they had just come from.

"Couldn't you just bring the ball when you came over?" Robin snarled at Regina.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind", the brunette said, and Emma could see her starting to shake from fear.

It pained her to let her out of her sight, alone with this monster, but she had no other choice. If she kept pushing, it would only turn out worse for Regina later tonight. And the brunette had, with that look, promised to text her later.

Henry returned with the ball and gave it to his friend, along with a hug.

"Bye Roland", he said, and waved at Regina. "See you tomorrow."

Not as oblivious apparently as Emma had given him credit for, he made it a point to ignore Robin completely.

"Bye, you guys have a nice dinner", Emma wished them well as they left, a growing knot in her stomach.

How had he found them? Was he following her? What did he know? What had he seen?

They were all questions that swam around in Emma's mind. She should not underestimate this man, for he was obviously more dangerous than she had initially given him credit for. He now knew where she lived, and he knew Regina had come over. Did he know more? Did he suspect? All of these questions were driving her insane, but she couldn't start finding answers to them, until Henry was asleep.

So very reluctantly, she started on preparing dinner for the both of them, a little more aggressive with the knives than necessary.

It was when Henry had finally gone to bed, that Emma could sit back down again behind her computer. He had been such an angel, sensing his mother's anguish and not wanting to stress her out more. The cuddles and kisses he had overloaded her with had been very much appreciated, because they had made time go faster and had really helped with her nerves as well.

Checking her phone for the hundredth time that evening, still no messages from Regina. Emma opted to start being productive, and started up with her computer.


	18. Chapter 18

The hack she had attempted earlier that day would have to wait, because first she needed answers for how Robin had found Regina. That's why she logged on and went straight to her access to the traffic cams, which had luckily remained undetected so far. Not that they would be able to trace it back to her, she had covered her bases and it would sent them all across the globe if they would try. She checked the logs of today, and fast forwarded to the point in time where Robin had left the house. He was looking at his phone before he got into his car, and Emma tried to get a closer look, but the image got too blurry when she tried to zoom in. He then drove directly to her house, without pause.

It must be some kind of GPS tracking app, she thought, but without proof, it would only be guessing. She would have to make a virtual copy of Robin's phone to be certain. There were two ways of doing that: the easiest way was to have the phone available and download its contents on a memory card. The more difficult way, and Emma's only option, was to do it from a distance, via the phone network. Not a very easy task, since she had nothing to go with: no provider, no number, nothing.

She did have Regina's phone number, and she had their address. With some calculations and research, Emma found the cellphone tower their phone signals would bounce off from. Figuring out which provider Regina had, wasn't too difficult, and Emma started with hacking into that provider's servers for the information she would need.

It would be easier to simply text Regina and ask her for the information she needed, but Emma didn't know if the other woman would be able to answer and she didn't want to risk Robin finding out something was up.

So she hacked into the provider's servers, which was scarily easy, and found Regina's logs. There really weren't many different phone numbers that called or texted the brunette. It didn't surprise Emma, given what Regina had told her, and it made her work a lot easier. She noted four different numbers, one was hers, so she had three numbers left. Another one was quickly found to be the school's, leaving two numbers to possibly be Robin's.

Back to the cellphone tower, Emma quickly wrote a program that would scan logs for the two numbers she had found. The one most often on that list would be Robin's, the other Emma guessed would be Regina's mother. While the program ran, she poured herself a glass of coke, craving some refreshment after all of the hard work.

She needed about seven minutes to figure out which number was Robin's. Next she checked it for which provider he had, and it turned out to be the same one as Regina's. Feeling lucky, Emma opened those servers again and continued to hack further into their system. When she was confident she had gone in far enough, she stopped for a while to built the small program she could sent via the provider's network to Robin's phone, to make a virtual copy. It had to be a very small program, so it would upload really fast that he wouldn't notice anything happening.

Once confident that her program would do, she used the provider's network to send it to Robin. It was programmed to install without prompting, make a virtual copy and send it back to the provider's servers, where Emma would pick it up.

She had estimated the whole ordeal would take about thirty minutes, which she used to check her work mail and get through all of her unread mails. After this was done, she would have a lot of work to do, but she didn't really care about the possible backlog. If needed, she would invest in an extra laptop to run double the programs at the same time. This was much more important than some stupid hack for some stupid company that she could complete with her eyes closed.

Her phone buzzed and Emma jumped up from the couch to run to her phone.

_I'm okay._

Her fingers flew over the digital keyboard.

_Thank god. And Roland._

_Didn't notice a thing. Robin went out for the night._

Emma decided now the coast was clear, she would fill in Regina on her progress.

_I'm looking into how Robin found you today. I'll know for certain in about half an hour._

_Let's talk about something else, shall we? I don't want him to be the only thing we talk about._

Emma didn't really know how to respond to that, but there was another incoming text message right after that.

_Like about what we were doing when he showed up._

A blush crept up onto Emma's cheeks when she thought back about that. It hadn't been her intention to kiss the other woman, but it had been stronger than herself.

_I'd like to do that again._

_Me too._

Emma bit her bottom lip, not really sure how to proceed.

_I need you to be certain, Regina. Because when I fall, I fall hard._

_There isn't a single doubt on my mind, Emma._

And a few seconds later:

_I mean it._

It made Emma smile.

_Good answer._


	19. Chapter 19

"Son of a bitch", Emma said, when the virtual copy of Robin's phone started to download. "I knew it."

_He's tracking you. He has an app on his phone._

Now that she had the app, she would be able to hack it, and figure out what it was he was tracking: her phone? Her car?

It was a pretty amateuristic app, built by a giant noob, so she had it hacked in a matter of minutes. It was tracking Regina's phone, but it was easily deceivable, if needed.

_He's tracking your phone._

Regina wasn't answering anymore, she had told her that she was going to try to get some sleep. Still, Emma found it important to keep the other woman posted on this.

She looked at her watch. It was already late, but she wanted to do her hack again that she hadn't been able that afternoon. Robin wasn't going to get away with what he was doing, and he wasn't going to stand in the way of what she wanted either. No one would.

It was her alarm that woke her, merely two hours after she had gone to sleep. It was time to get Henry to school, the final day of his first week. It felt to Emma like so much more time had passed. She dragged herself into the shower, hoping she would feel more alive after that. A fresh cup of coffee in hand, she walked into her son's room to wake him up. He was already awake, looking very enthusiastic from beneath his sheets.

"Henry go to school!" he yelled, and Emma couldn't keep the matching smile of her face.

"That's right, kid", she smiled.

"And after, playdate with Roland!"

"That's also right, kid", Emma confirmed. "So what do you think? Time to get up?"

"Yes!" he screamed at the top of his longues, and jumped out of his bed.

Emma had only seen Regina in passing, the brunette had already left in her car. Her texts from the night before had remained unanswered as well. She shrugged and headed home, to continue her work with a giant cup of coffee.

It was already after noon, when Emma took a break from work to grab something to eat. She had found the police file on the cocaine bust and the newspapers had been right about it: it was an enormous catch, which would mean for Robin an enormous cost. His employer must not have been happy with that. The only thing Emma couldn't figure out, is why he had stayed one more day after the bust, before heading home again. She was working on the security camera system of the hotel he had stayed in to figure that out.

It would take her another hour to get into the system, but what she saw when she scrolled through the tapes, made her heart skip a beat and the hairs on her arms stand up straight.

"Son of a bitch", she said, immediately sensing what dangerous territories she had ventured into.

_We need to talk. I found him._

It was all she send Regina. She hoped they would be able to talk soon, after school, while the boys were playing.

_He's coming along._

Emma's heart stopped beating altogether. He was playing her, forcing her to let him into her home. She couldn't allow that, this was her property and she really didn't want him inside. Besides, who knew what he would plant or figure out when inside her house? She couldn't take that risk.

_Let's go to the park._

She hoped Regina would get the hint.

_Great plan. I'll see you in an hour._

Emma hated that the bastard had stolen away her alone time with Regina, aside from the fact that she wouldn't be able to update the other woman for now. She needed her to know the problem she had found, and soon.

In a quick burst of confidence she took a picture of the screen that had been frozen on her computer for the past ten minutes and sent it to the other woman, accompanied by only two words.

_Meet Neil._


	20. Chapter 20

Even though Robin had been keeping a close eye on her all day, Regina managed to check her phone by going to the bathroom. It pained her that she hadn't been able to talk to the blonde that morning, or that she couldn't talk to her later.

Robin had insisted to join in on the playdate, claiming he had gotten a phone call that his trip needed to be postponed for a few days. Roland didn't really seem to care, and Regina didn't want to make a big deal of it, lest Robin he would get suspicious.

She was sitting on the closed toilet seat when she got the picture Emma had sent her. It was a frozen screen of Robin sitting at a dinner table, in a heated conversation with another man. She didn't recognise him, but Emma had explained it to her.

The guy in the picture was Henry's dad. The guy who knows what Emma can do, and knows the potential threat she can be. If he would figure out her involvement with Emma, he would know that the anonymous tip to the police had to have come from her.

She really didn't know how this problem could be solved, and a small panic took hold from her. It took her all of her willpower, and the memory of Emma's embrace, to calm back down.

_I trust you. Do what you need to do._

She got back up from the toilet, locking her phone and hiding it in the cabinet. It physically hurt her to leave the only way to communicate with the blonde behind and to go back to the man she now loathed.

"What do you think about going to the park this afternoon? For the playdate?" she asked him, finding him seated on the couch watching the TV. She found it a good idea, keeping it all very public, and by doing that, very safe.

"Whatever", he said, and she truly believed he didn't care.

She wondered if he ever had. If not for her, then for Roland. But if she was honest with herself, she knew the answer to that question.

It was a few hours later she urged him to get ready to collect Roland and go to the park. He grabbed his stuff without saying a word and motioned at her to get in his car. Regina knew it wasn't worth to pick a fight over, even though she knew he was aware of how much she hated driving along in his boisterous car. Besides that, it forced her to change the kid seat from her car into his, because he had never bothered to buy one himself. He didn't even offer to help her, just sat down behind the wheel and waited for her to sit down next to him. She had to give him directions to Roland's school, because he had never bothered to drop his son off or pick him up in the past.

While sitting next to the man she positively loathed, she wondered how she endured this for so long already. She knew she had all kinds of excuses: the criminal activities, her mother, Roland. But none of them really made sense. Maybe they had broken her down so much that she was convinced that this was it for her.

It may have worked before, but now that she had met Emma, the blonde had boosted her confidence so much in those few days, she _knew_ she was worth more than this crap life.

She was excited to see Emma again, but afraid they would give it away. Robin was a perceptive fuck and if he figured it out, she was afraid he would turn his anger on Emma and Henry as well. He had already threatened Roland, so he was starting to get really out of control. Regina feared of what he was capable off.

It was going to pain her not to be able to touch the blonde, to be so near and yet so far. She was certain it would be the same for the other woman, and she hoped Robin would disappear soon. Whatever was happening between them, Regina was eager to explore it and couldn't wait for the disturbing factor to get out of the way.

School was just out when they arrived, switching the seats had taken more time than she had anticipated. All parents had already passed through the gate and Regina tried to hurry Robin along, but he just motioned he would wait in the car. Regina didn't protest, happy to have some time away from him and a chance to talk to Emma in private, if she hurried.

She caught up with the blonde right when she was leaving the classroom, Henry in her arms.

"Wait a second?" she asked, and the other woman nodded.

Regina collected her son and found the woman that had haunted her mind for the better part of the past five days in the hallway, trying to keep her son calm.

"Henry, I promised we'd go to the park with Roland, and that's exactly what we are going to do. But Roland's mom has to collect him first, before we can go", she heard Emma speak to Henry.

"I'm here now, Henry", she tried to help. "Are you boys ready to go play?"

"Yes!" they screamed in unison, and it took a lot of strength to keep them from falling, they were so active all of a sudden.

"Okay, then I need you to be quiet for a little bit longer, while I talk to your mom. Can you do that for me?" Emma asked Roland, throwing her son a look as well.

Both boys nodded.

"It's done", Emma told Regina, when the boys went quiet.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not able to believe yet that this might all be over very soon.

"Yes, now you just have to be patient. It can go quick, but it can also take a few days. Be reassured, your problems will be gone soon", the blonde said, and Regina threw her arms around her in joy, pulling her as close as possible as carrying the two boys in their arms would allow them.

"Thank you", Regina said.

She completely trusted the blonde when she told her she would be okay. It felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders for just a few moments, that is until she noticed the much bespoken man waiting for them in his car. He didn't acknowledge her when she opened the door of his car to put in Roland, only answering his son when he asked him something. Regina felt sorry for her boy, he deserved two doting parents. She hoped in the future he would get them.


	21. Chapter 21

They had been at the park for thirty minutes already, and Robin had yet to acknowledge Emma's presence. Not that the blonde seemed to mind, her focus solely on her son. Regina had never seen a parent go along on the slides so many times, or seen them chasing their children all over the playground. She smiled, liking the playful side of Emma a lot. The blonde had been chasing Roland around as well, treating him as an equal to Henry. Robin didn't seem to care, he was sitting besides her on the bench and had been looking at his phone non-stop. She tried to ignore how that made her feel, but it wasn't easy. Regina really wanted to grab that phone out of his hands and throw it as far away as she physically could, then scream at him to notice his son and play with him. Only a very deep breath kept her calm, and the promise Emma had made her it would all be over soon.

She put her focus on Emma again, and couldn't help but smile when she noticed the blonde look at her and wink. Regina realised she really had it bad for this woman, really bad, and she wished that her problems would be solved sooner rather than later.

"Robin Locksley?"

Regina heard a heavy voice behind them, and turned around. Robin did as well, before his eyes went wide. In a split second he jumped up and made a run for it.

The police officer standing behind the bench who had addressed him, cursed under his breath and left in pursuit, calling it in with his coworkers.

Regina sat on the bench, staring at the spot the police officer had occupied mere seconds ago. Could it really be over so quickly?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, seeing a worried Emma look down at her.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"Was that…" was all she managed to get out.

"I think it was", the other woman smiled.

"Roland?" Regina immediately looked around the blonde to spot her son.

"Roland is playing on the slides with Henry. He didn't notice a thing. It all went down so fast, I barely did", Emma said. "I don't think that cop was alone though, so I doubt he'll be able to get away."

"I hope so", Regina said.

The boys seemed to notice they had lost their mothers' attention, because they came running towards them.

"Where's dad?" Roland asked, finding his father absent.

"Your dad had to leave", Regina said.

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't think so", Regina said, looking at Emma for help.

"Who wants to go off of those slides again?" she asked, both boys responding with cheers and running towards said slides.

The blonde winked at Regina and left her alone with her thoughts, in pursuit of their sons.

It had all happened so quick, Regina needed some time to comprehend what had just happened. A police officer had shown up, asking for Robin, and her husband had fled. She wondered how they had found him here, how they had gotten their case together so quickly, and how Emma had dealt with the Neil-factor.

Emma sat down next to her, Regina had been so lost in thought she hadn't even seen her coming towards her.

"Hey you", the blonde smiled.

"What just happened?" Regina asked her.

"I think what just happened is you getting your freedom back, for yourself and for your son", Emma said.

"But how? I have so many questions? All of a sudden there's a cop standing behind us, and Robin is running away", she said, still very confused. "How did they find him here?"

"They tracked his phone", Emma simply answered.

"How?"

"By reversing his tracking app."

"Did you…"

"Maybe", Emma remained vague, but a grin formed on her face.

"Explain everything to me", Regina said, eager for the truth.

"When I found out Neil was involved, I first thought this entire endeavor would be very dangerous, not just for me, but also for Henry. And I didn't want to risk my son's safety, as you can understand. But then it came to me: what if I made it look like Neil had betrayed Robin? The kind of crime they work in, traitors aren't very welcome. If they'd shun him, he wouldn't be able to tell the truth to anyone. The cops don't care where the info is coming from, Robin is quite the big fish to catch. They probably hope he'll talk and tell on his friends. I have no doubt that he will, the way he ran earlier.

So I planted the info in a confidential informant file, that I linked to Neil's persona. It made it look as if he had pointed a finger at Robin for the giant drug bust earlier this week. I have no doubt once word gets out Neil told on Robin, all hell will rain down on him from his own crime family."

"That's Henry's dad you're talking about", Regina said. "Don't you worry about him?"

"To me he was nothing but a sperm donor", Emma said harshly. "That does not make you a parent."

Regina thought about the man who had just ran away and found herself nodding in agreement.

"Mrs Lockley?" a police officer approached her.

"That would be me", Regina answered. "Do you care to explain what's going on?"

Despite the nerves she was feeling, all of a sudden she was back to her confidence self. Her free self.

"Of course, ma'am", the officer said, eyeing Emma.

"She can hear everything you have to say to me", Regina said, but Emma put a hand on her leg to gain her attention.

"I'll go check in on the boys", the blonde said. "If you need me, I'll be right over there."

Regina nodded and watched her leave. Maybe it would be good for Emma to be near Roland when he discovered his mother talking to a police officer.

"Sit down, I won't bite", Regina motioned to the recently vacated seat next to her on the bench. "Before you upset my son."

"Of course, ma'am", the man said, obviously uncomfortable when he sat down. "I'm sorry we have interrupted your afternoon out like this, it was not my intention to upset you or anyone else. The matter of fact is that we have received information that your husband is involved in criminal activities, led by the Gold family, a mob family. It was important to act quickly, before he could be tipped off and disappear on us."

Regina didn't try acting surprised.

"Can I still enter my home, sir?" she asked, as if ignoring everything he had just told her.

"I don't know if you heard me right, ma'am, but I just told you that your husband is a wanted criminal", the police officer asked, thoroughly confused by her reaction.

"I heard you alright", Regina said. "That man has been abusing me since the start of our marriage. He forbid me to enter certain parts of our house and had men over that I wouldn't want near my son. It doesn't surprise me that he is involved in very shady stuff. I just want to know if I can still enter my home, or if it's a crime scene now and I will have to find some other place for my son and I to stay?"

"Uh… I'm afraid your home is a crime scene, ma'am", the police officer said. "What I can do for you, is take you over there and let you collect what you think you'll need in the next few months, while the investigation is ongoing. After that, we're putting a seal on the house to prevent anyone from entering the premises."

Regina nodded.

"Then I'd like to take you up on that offer", she said. "After you answer me one more question."

"I'll answer it if it does not interfere with the ongoing investigation", the police officer said.

"Did you get him? Is he under arrest?"

"He is, ma'am."

"Good, then let me inform my friend that we are leaving", Regina said, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma saw Regina coming closer and left the boys to meet her halfway.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"Never been better", Regina smiled. "I just need to ask you two favors, of which one is a big one."

"Anything", the blonde said, now smiling as well.

"Can you watch Roland for a little bit? I'm only allowed back into my house right now if I go with the police officer, and after that it might be locked down for months. I'd like to grab as much as I can of mine and Roland's belongings, so we never need to go back again."

"Of course", Emma said. "And you guys are staying at my place until you find something else. I won't have you out in some hotel, and for Roland it'll be just like a sleepover until you figure out how to explain all of this to him. I have a spare bedroom, and the boys can sleep together."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"One hundred percent", Emma answered. "I'm guessing that was going to be your second favor?"

"I was going to ask if I could keep some of my stuff at your place until we've found a definitive place to stay, since a hotel room won't be able to house all of it. But if you're really sure, your offer sounds much more appealing."

"I would love to have you guys over. And I'm sure Henry won't mind at all. You know what, let's ask them", Emma said. "Henry! Roland! Come here one sec!"

Both boys came running to their mothers, curious what this could be about.

"Henry, what would you think about Roland and his mom staying at our place for a little while? Like a sleepover?" she asked, causing both boys to squeal in delight, before running away again.

Regina just looked after them, and Emma could see this was all too much too quick.

"Go get your stuff, Regina", she said, trying to calm her with a smile. "It's all going to be okay. We can talk about this over a glass of wine tonight, as much and as long as you want. You're not alone."

"Champaign."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

Regina turned around and looked her in the eye.

"I want champaign, Emma", she said. "To celebrate the son of a bitch is finally behind bars."

Emma laughed and was happy to find the brunette joining her.

"Champaign it is. See if you can find some at home, otherwise I'll run to the stores after the boys are asleep", she agreed.

With that, she pulled Regina in for a quick hug and let her go back to the waiting police officer.

After telling the boys she was going to sit down for a little bit, Emma sat down on the bench Regina had been sitting on earlier that afternoon.

So much had happened in such a short timespan, and now Regina was moving in with her. Even though she had offered it herself and it was only temporary, it was still a very big step to take. Was she really ready for letting someone else into her life like that? Was she really?

Someone sat down next to her, and it took her a while to acknowledge him. It was an older man, wearing a hat and a long trench coat, holding a walking cane in his hands. His face looked tired and he was looking in the distance at the two boys playing when he spoke.

"Good evening, Miss Swan", he said.

"I was already wondering when you would come pay me a visit, Mr Gold", Emma said, keeping her eyes on the boys as well. "I appreciate you do so away from my son."

"I'm not surprised you know me."

"I'm not surprised you know me either. I'm sure your son will have told all about me."

"My son?"

Emma detected surprise in his voice when he asked that question.

"Neil Gold, isn't he your son?" she asked, knowing she had the upper hand.

"He is. The question is, how do you know him."

"I think I have to disagree with that", Emma said. "The question is, how is it possible you don't know how well he knows me?"

"I'm not really following you, I'm afraid", the older man said.

"What are you doing here, Mr Gold?" Emma asked. "I'm not really in the mood for playing games, so you say your piece, and maybe I'll answer your question in return."

The older man seemed to be contemplating that for a little while, before nodding his agreement.

"My source inside the police department tipped me off that my son Neil was being pointed at as a CI telling on Robin Locksley. I confronted him, and he told me it wasn't true, that he had never and would never betray someone. He told me to look into Regina Locksley's newest friend, and that I'd know then if he was speaking the truth."

"Your man work fast, I must admit that", Emma said truthfully. "And what did you find out about me?"

"To my surprise, you have worked for my organisation before, through liaison. You are brilliant with computers, working as an ethical hacker these days. Orphan, no family, no real education, but super smart and self taught. Somehow you have befriended Regina Locksley and have been spotted with her multiple times in the past week."

"The guys you pay for this obviously aren't as good at this as I was", Emma smiled, and she found a smile on the older man's face as well. "That information is almost correct, but they are missing a few pieces."

"Enlighten me, please", Mr Gold requested, but Emma politely refused.

"I'd rather not."

"Then tell me this", the older man asked while turning to look at Emma. "My son is convinced you framed him, and you have the skills. Should I believe him?"

Emma looked him straight in the eye, when she answered: "No."

"Then why not?"

"Your son has lied to you before. He claims to never have betrayed anyone, but that's a blatant lie. He was the person through whom your organisation communicated with the person I was working for in the past, correct?"

Mr Gold nodded.

"He claims not to know me, or at least not in person, but that's not true, Mr Gold. The evidence of that is coming down that slide right about now."

The older man turned his head, just as Henry came into view at the bottom of said slide.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you mean?" Mr Gold asked, looking back at Emma.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Mr Gold", Emma simply stated.

"Is that…"

"That's your grandson."

"I didn't… What..."

The older man was lost for words, not having expected such a revelation.

"I looked into you, when I was still working for you. You, Mr Gold, are a man of principles. You have done things most people wouldn't be proud of, but you have a few rules you abide by and you expect the same of the ones following you. One of those rules is to take care of your children and give them the best upbringing possible. Your son left me the second I told him I was pregnant, leaving me behind with a baby on the way and no real income, of that he made sure off when he blew off the liaison with your organisation. I don't know what reason he gave you, but I can assure you, it was a lie. I had no support system, no home, no income. I know that's not something you approve of, on the contrary. Robin Locksley has never looked at his son, never encouraged him, didn't even remember his birthday or knew where his school was. I know you don't approve of that either. Just recently, he threatened his wife to beat the shit out of his own son, just because he had pizza for dinner and he didn't like it. To continue on that note, Robin Locksley has abused and mistreated his wife ever since they have been married, a marriage she was forced into by his mother. I know his father used to work for you as well, and that he has passed away since, but I'm sure his father, just like you, would not approve mistreating a woman, let alone your wife."

Mr Gold remained quiet, absorbing all of this new information.

"I know you couldn't have known this, Mr Gold, or you would have taken action. I can respect a man like you, even though I don't approve of what you do for a living. But your son lied to you before, why wouldn't he do it now? And even though Robin might not be as expendable as you would like, do you really want to be associated with that kind of person?"

"You give me much food for thought, Miss Swan", the older man finally replied. "I did indeed not know about all of this. I must have grown soft over the years, but I can assure you, I will make sure it will not happen again. Robin will know what he has done to his wife, and I will personally make sure she will never be bothered by him again. As for my son, he is still my son, but I'll make it my priority to give him a proper upbringing again, since something has obviously gone wrong the first time."

Emma simply nodded, happy with what he told her his intentions were.

"I am in your debt, Miss Swan, and I will always be. You are raising my grandson so wonderfully, I can tell, and you have brought all of this to my attention. How can I be of service to you?"

At first, Emma just wanted to decline his offer, because she didn't really want to have anything to do with their region's top crime boss, but then again, that would be an excellent favor to ask of him.

"I would like for my son to grow up oblivious of the existence of your world", she said. "I want the same for Roland. And I want your guarantee that I as well as Regina will be left alone from now on. I've been done with your world for a long time now, Mr Gold, and I would like for that to remain that way. I don't need your money, and I'll make sure Regina doesn't either, until she can get on her feet. All of this ends right now."

"Understood", the older man nodded.

Emma had expected him to get up, but he seemed to be hesitating.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me, Mr Gold?" she asked, ready to be free from him.

"It's a rather personal question, but I would like to get to know my grandson."

Emma sighed. She had feared for this to happen, it was the reason she hadn't been looking for Neil in the first place. Henry didn't know about his father, and she wanted to keep it that way long enough, until he would be able to understand everything she had to explain to him. Inviting his grandfather into his life would raise questions much earlier than either of them would be ready to answer. On the other hand, this man was genuinely interested in getting to know his grandson and to be involved in his life. Who was she to deny Henry family? She herself knew how much it hurt not to have anyone in her life to call family. It would be unfair to keep Henry from his, when their intentions seemed pure.

She sighed again, it was a very difficult thing to decide on.

"I'd feared you would ask me that", she started truthfully. "And I don't want to deny Henry his grandfather, since he doesn't have a lot of family to begin with. My only problem with it is that I don't want too many changes in his life, to quickly. He knows his dad left him even before he was born, and he doesn't really question it yet. I'm sure it will come, but I hope he'll be able to fully understand the story then. You entering in his life would speed up those questions, and I'm not sure I myself am ready to answer them. So why don't we start this way: you can see him from a distance, and I will give you a monthly update, with pictures, about how he is doing and what has been happening in his life. You don't approach him, you don't talk to him and you always let me know you're here. I don't want anyone else near him, especially not Neil. He made his decision a long time ago, and I'm not planning on allowing him to come back on that, especially now I know he tried to blame me for something he did. Are those conditions you can be okay with?"

Mr Gold didn't hesitate and nodded.

"Of course, Miss Swan. I know I'm not in a position to ask questions, or favors, so I'm happy with whatever you'll allow. I am forever grateful for this opportunity."

With that he got up and walked away, with one last glance at his grandson.

It wasn't until he was out of sight that Emma allowed herself to relax. That had been a conversation she had expected, but could've gone a completely different direction than it had been. She had pretended to be certain about the outcome to Regina, to keep the brunette calm, but deep inside she had known that meeting the infamous Mr Gold could've made Henry an orphan. Lucky for her Neil had chosen to keep his cards close to his chest, giving Emma the perfect opportunity to talk her way out of this. The arrival of the police so soon and by consequence the conversation with the mob boss had thrown her off of her game a little, but she was happy with how it had gone. They would be finally free. Neil would get some manners, hopefully, and Robin would get a piece of his own medicine. That last part filled her with joy, even though she knew it shouldn't give her so much pleasure. It felt like for all the bastards that had put their hands on her in the past, she now had her vengeance. He would pay for what he had done to Regina, and he would never bother them again, of that she was certain. Robert Gold was not known for playing around. There was no doubt in her mind that he would get what he deserved, maybe even lose his life over it. She couldn't find it in her to feel sorry for him. Others maybe would find her cruel, but if they had lived her life, they would certainly understand. And she was convinced that if given the chance, he would have killed Regina and Roland in the, maybe even near, future.

Emma tried to realise it, but failed: they were free now. She and Regina could pursue whatever was between them, and Robin nor Neil would ever bother them again.

That called for a celebration.

"Boys!" she yelled to gain her son's and his friend's attention. "Who wants ice cream?"


	24. Chapter 24

Giving two little boys ice cream had proven to be a big mistake, when bedtime came around. More than once Emma had gotten an angry look from Regina, for allowing them to have that much sugar so late on the day. The brunette herself had brought them burgers and fries, even though she had never before granted Roland fast food twice in the same week. It had been an endeavour to inflate the air mattress that would temporarily serve as Roland's bed, when the boys had been bouncing up and down it while it wasn't even finished yet. To get them into their pyjamas and ready for bed took even longer, and it was at least an hour later than their usual bedtime when Emma finally flipped off the light and they were fast asleep.

"I must say, reading seven stories before Henry had gone to sleep, that was a personal record", she said, when dropping down on the couch next to Regina, both exhausted. "I've never seen him so hyped up, it must've been because they were both on a sugar rush, that they made it worse in each other."

"I'm never letting you alone with my son again, Miss Swan", Regina said stern, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"I'll go get the champaign, maybe I can bribe you with it into liking me again", Emma winked, getting up from the couch, only to be pulled down again by the brunette.

"A kiss might get you into my good books as well", she whispered, leaning in close, yet not kissing her yet.

"I can do that", Emma smiled and their lips touched softly. "Something like this?"

"Hmm, something like that, yes", the brunette hummed, and Emma kissed her again, this time with a little bit more passion.

It was fifteen minutes later when Emma found it in herself to get up and go grab the champaign Regina had brought with her. She returned with the bottle and a pair of glasses, and started to pour it out.

"To freedom", she said, raising her glass.

"To being able to live and love freely", the brunette answered her toast by raising her glass as well.

They both nipped from the bubbly drink, when Emma suddenly realised she hadn't filled Regina in about her encounter in the park, after the brunette had left.

"So I met the illustrious Mr Gold today, after you left", she started, immediately gaining full attention from the other woman.

"What did he want? Is everything alright?"

Panic was obvious in the brunette's voice, and Emma grabbed her free hand in a soothing gesture.

"Everything is alright. Apparently Neil had told him that he would never betray anyone and that he had to look into me, but I showed him Henry and for him it was proof enough that he would do exactly that, betray someone. I told him about what Robin did to you as well and how he had threatened to hurt Roland as well. I hope that was okay?"

"I'm okay with that", Regina said. "What did he say?"

"That he was a man of principles and that he would not tolerate a man to treat his wife in that way. He would make sure he'd pay for his actions and that he wouldn't bother you anymore, and never again."

"That sounds like he's going to torture and kill Robin", Regina said. "Somehow I can't find it in me to care, though."

"He told me he is in my debt, because Neil left me alone while pregnant, and I asked him to leave us alone. And to make sure our sons can grow up in a world that doesn't know his. He promised me that."

Regina smiled, and Emma smiled as well, but not as convincing.

"What's wrong, Emma?" the brunette was quick to notice.

"He asked me to be part of Henry's life, as his grandfather. I was afraid he would come ask me that, the second I figured out I would have to tell him about his grandson's existence. But it's hard on me, because I want to protect Henry from that world, from that part of my life."

"So what did you say?"

"I told him he could remain informed, at a distance, for now. Until I can explain everything to Henry, and he can fully understand it. He seemed to be okay with that. I think he was genuinely surprised he has a grandson, and is willing to do everything he can to make it work."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Who am I to deny Henry something I have been craving all my life?" Emma sighed, putting her arm around Regina's shoulders and pulling her closer. "I'll just have to get used to sharing him, I guess."

"Do you think you'll be able to share him with me?" Regina asked quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

"I know I want to try", Emma answered, giving the brunette a kiss on top of her head. "How do you feel about sharing Roland?"

"I saw you with the boys at the park today and I just knew that was the life I've always wanted for him. You playing with him, running around, and then Henry, a friend, or maybe a brother, … But I'm getting ahead of myself", Regina stopped herself. "It's important for me that we take this slow, because the relationship I had with Robin… It has left scars, physical but mostly emotional scars and I don't know how long it will take for me to fully recover…"

Emma pulled her closer.

"After I found out I was pregnant, and I was alone, I made the decision to be better, stronger, for Henry, and to work on my issues. My biggest problem was that I feel like I've become allergic to therapists, from all the ones over the years that had attempted to treat me. I found a guy, Archie, he is a therapist that doesn't live too far from here. I had one session with him, and I didn't seem allergic to him. He genuinely cares, and doesn't judge, like all the others did. He helped me, maybe you can give him a call sometimes? I mean, if you don't want to, you don't need to, but I just thought that was what you meant…" Emma found herself blabbering.

Regina silenced her with a kiss.

"He sounds like a great guy, and I'll give him a call. I really want to feel better again, and being with you helps, but I need to work on it as well. I have every intention of getting better, for myself, for my son, and for you and Henry. Just don't give up on me when it gets hard?"

"I promise I won't", Emma said. "If you promise not to give up on me either."

"I promise", Regina said. "I really can't wait to start for the rest of my life with you."

And following through on her words, she sat herself in Emma's lap and kissed the blonde, like she had never kissed anyone before.


End file.
